Regresa a mí
by Soulcoffee
Summary: Como es que todo había acabado de esa manera, todo había sucedido tan rápido, en un momento tratábamos de salvar al mundo de un misil con ayuda de la magia de todos, pero el milagro que esperaban nunca llego, y algo salió mal. Desde ese día había comenzado la pesadilla del mundo, y nada iba a ser igual, no sin la única esperanza que había desaparecido, Akko... Akko estaba muerta.
1. Chapter 1

Holusss, soy nueva por estos rumbos :'v espero que completemos juntos esta historia, así que espero que sea de su agrado, sin más comencemos.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Resistencia"**

Después de aquel día donde se había desatado el odio y la ira sobre el mundo, la humanidad se tuvo que adaptar a nuevos tiempos donde la magia y lo común coexistían como uno solo, la magia cubría de nuevo al mundo pero a un precio que nadie habría estado dispuesto a pagar.

Los enfrentamientos entre los humanos fueron dejados de lado por primera vez para dar paso a una alianza, donde dejaron sus diferencias a un lado para combatir a un enemigo en común. _El Lich…_

El Lich era un ser temible con un poder inimaginable, nadie podía hacerle frente, mucho menos con armas comunes, esto había ocasionado un caos alrededor del mundo, la sociedad había colapsado en cuestión de horas, mucha gente había muerto gracias a las catástrofes que se habían ocasionado, un tercio de la población desapareció en menos de 1 semana, y en un mes la humanidad se reduciría a la mitad.

Pero un día sin más el Lich mando un mensaje la población que aún quedaba viva…

 _Es hora de cambiar las reglas del juego_

Habiendo dicho esas simples palabras dejo entre ver una sonrisa aterradora y los campos de batalla donde las naciones habían hecho un esfuerzo (inútil) en detener la amenaza comenzaron a emitir una luz obscura, donde poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de "sombras", mismas que se empezaron a convertirse en lo que denominarían el "Ejercito de la Obscuridad".

Gárgolas, Necrófagos y Quimeras comenzaron a arrasar ciudades sumergiéndolas en la ruina y miseria y aumentando sus fuerzas.

Hasta que hartas de la situación un grupo de brujas formo la resistencia y combatieron codo a codo con los sobrevivientes de todas las naciones, ganando por primera vez muchas batallas pero también teniendo y lamentando bajas.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde el día que había marcado un antes y un después en lo que alguna vez fue la famosa Academia Luna Nova, se encontraba el Cuartel General de Resistencia Mágica.

Diana Cavendish ex alumna de Luna Nova y actual líder de la resistencia se encontraba en su antigua habitación preparándose para un nuevo día, ya no era la misma bruja adolecente e ingenua, era toda una mujer de 20 años, con un cuerpo moldeado por el tiempo y sus rasgos se encontraban más marcados. Ya no existía ningún rastro de inocencia en su rostro, sin duda alguna los años no habían pasado en vano.

Pero por más que se mostrara fuerte ante todos, por dentro se encontraba afligida, desde aquel día le había sido particularmente difícil ocultar su tristeza y melancolía, aunque ese día era uno en el cual específicamente se le complicaba mantener la calma, era el aniversario de su muerte, la muerte de Atsuko Kagari.

-Akko…- dejo salir aquel nombre en forma de susurro.

Diana abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un juego de cartas donde hacía falta una que irónicamente había estado en su posesión hacía mucho tiempo.

-Porque nos dejaste de esa forma… habría sido más fácil si hubieras estado con nosotros- una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a asomarse entre aquellos ojos azules, pero un golpeteo suave la saco de sus pensamientos, y en un movimiento rápido guardo su más valioso tesoro y limpio su rostro.

-Adelante- dijo con un tono neutro.

-Diana buenos días, disculpa por interrumpir en tu habitación pero es urgente que acudas a la sala de reuniones- Menciono Bárbara. .

.

.

Una vez estando en la sala de reuniones Lotte, Hannah y Úrsula sensei voltearon a ver a Diana.

-Buenos días, ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Eh, bueno es algo difícil de creer pero…-comenzó Hannah.

-Sin rodeos por favor, no me encuentro de buen humor el día de hoy.

-No la reprendas Diana, esta tan impactada como nosotras-agrego Lotte.

-Encontramos variaciones y fluctuaciones mágicas anormales, bueno diferentes pero muy conocidas intervino Úrsula sensei.

-A qué se refiere exactamente- inquirió Diana.

-Creemos haber encontrado el Shiny Rod.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras un silencio se apodero de la sala, y todas las miradas se dirigían hacia su joven líder, en espera de una respuesta. Los minutos pasaron y Diana sonrió y dirigió su mirada a sus compañeras.

-Bien, creo que la suerte le está sonriendo a la humanidad de nuevo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y bueno aquí finaliza el primer capítulo, créanme se vienen cosas buenas en los próximos capítulos jaja hasta yo me emociono de recordarlo, pero queda en sus manos si los subo con más rapidez, tengo pensado subir un capítulo semanal.

PD. Perooo aprovechando las mini vacaciones :'v solo por esta vez si llega a los 5 reviews subo el cap 2 ;)

Así que nos vemos, Au revoir :D


	2. En la búsqueda de la esperanza

Baia baia una promesa es una promesa así que aquí tienen el capítulo 2, disfrútenlo :D

 **Advertencia** : Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** " **En la búsqueda de la esperanza"**

Tan pronto como supieron la ubicación aproximada del Shiny Rod, que para su desgracia o suerte se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había aparecido hace algunos años, el bosque prohibido Arcturus.

Se organizó un grupo de búsqueda dirigido por Amanda la líder del escuadrón aéreo y por la misma Diana en persona. Los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente y el semblante de muchos reclutas y familias había cambiado, se les notaba un brillo que hacía tiempo no tenían.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la rubia platinada mientras recorría lo que alguna vez fue Luna Nova, las circunstancias habían hecho que se adaptara toda la Academia, habían diferentes sectores, existía de vuelo, entrenamiento mágico-militar, investigación de armas, comunicación y también dentro del Cuartel había refugiados que ayudaban a tratar a los heridos, a generar y preparar alimentos. Todo estaba muy bien organizado e incluso tenían bases alrededor del mundo pero la ubicada en Luna Nova era el Cuartel General.

-Señorita Diana, señorita Diana- gritaban un grupo de 3 niños, que se acercaban a ella corriendo.

-Hola pequeños, en que les puedo ayudar – comentó Diana poniéndose a la altura de los niños.

-Jeje es cierto que usted estudio aquí- decía con ilusión una niña de cabello castaño.

-Y también estudio la señorita Amanda.

-Oh y la señorita Lotte.

Una risa suave salió de los labios de la joven líder y les acaricio la cabeza a los pequeños- Sí, es cierto fuimos compañeras hace algunos años.

-Ven, se los dije- dijo la pequeña sacando su lengua- además de que la señorita Diana era la más fuerte, hermosa y talentosa de todas- agregó con un tono ensoñador.

La rubia tuvo que morderse un labio ante tales afirmaciones, las había escuchado toda su vida pero alguien hacia algún tiempo le había mostrado que no se necesitaba tener talento para hacer cosas maravillosas.

-Bueno había alguien aún más fuerte que yo- afirmo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los pequeños incrédulos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Sí… quizás no era la más inteligente, ni talentosa, y se quedaba dormida en todas las clases, además de que casi siempre causaba problemas-

-Pero señorita Diana, suena a que ella era un desastre-

Diana dejo escapar una leve risa- ¡y vaya que lo era!, como no se imaginan, pero ella era especial, era la persona más testaruda, orgullosa y determinada que jamás conocí, además logro crear cosas maravillosas nunca antes hechas, siempre estaba en busca de aventuras con una gran sonrisa y felicidad- la cara de la líder comenzaba a tornarse melancólica y cosa que no había pasado desapercibido por los pequeños.

-Y ¿dónde está ella?- pregunto uno de los niños de cabello azabache temeroso de ya conocer la respuesta.

-Bueno ella…se sacrificó por nosotros- un pequeño silencio apareció, aunque no duro mucho ya que la rubia se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y les dirigió una sonrisa a los pequeños- Es por eso que debemos luchar por ella y todos los aquellos que dieron su vida.

-Bien- grito la pequeña castaña- creo que también ella será mi heroína o no chicos.

-Si- gritaron con un entusiasmo renovado.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Diana- dijeron los 3 al unísono- Nos vemos.

La rubia solo se limitó a agitar su mano levemente despidiendo así a los 3 niños.

-Miss Cavendish- una voz masculina saludo por detrás.

-Oh Andrew, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- menciono con su tono serio y brazos cruzados.

-Tan encantadora como siempre Diana-

-Y tú tan inoportuno-

-Bueno, bueno no vengo a pelear, necesito hablar de unos temas contigo- le acerco sutilmente su brazo para que lo tomara.

-No gracias, puedo caminar sola Andrew- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿Vienes?

-Ya no valoran los modales hoy en día- termino diciendo por lo bajo.

.

.

.

En un claro no muy alejado del Cuartel General se encontraban sentados en un tronco dos jóvenes discutiendo asuntos referentes a la situación de sus bases y refugios que protegían. Y a pesar de que Andrew no tenía la misma posición e importancia que Diana, era el encargado de dirigir la Academia Appleton donde también se encargaban del entrenamiento mágico-militar.

-Bueno creo que es todo de lo que podemos discutir por hoy, si no hay nada más que agregar me retiro.

-Diana dime… ¿por qué?- soltó el ojiverde sin más.

La joven líder volteo a ver confundida al chico que la cuestionaba con la mirada.

-Porque sigues aferrada a su recuerdo- la cara de ella cambio a total sorpresa pero no duro lo suficiente, regreso a su semblante serio de siempre.

-No sé de qué hablas, ni me interesa, así que si me disculpas tengo asuntos importantes qu…- no logro finalizar ya que unas manos se pusieron al costado de sus hombros obligándola a ver directamente al joven.

-Sé que hoy cumplen 4 años de que murió, todos sabemos que te afecta más de lo que deseas admitir, lo saben las chicas y lo sé yo, pero simplemente te tratamos de dar tu espacio-

-Yo…-las palabras no salían de sus labios una oleada de recuerdos y sentimientos le comenzaban a llenar su mente, y la frustración se estaba apoderando de ella, no le gustaba hablar con nadie de ella, había preferido solo guardarse sus sentimientos para sus momentos de soledad, donde solo existiera su recuerdo.

-Diana, tienes que dejarla ir, dejarla descansar en paz no puedes seguir lamentándote por algo que no estuvo en tus manos.

La joven ojiazul no aguanto más aquellas palabras se soltó del agarre del joven Hanbridge.

-Maldición- grito Diana- acaso no lo entiendes, lo perdí todo, perdí a mi madre, mi legado familiar, perdí mi sueño…y perdí a la persona que amaba.

-Di...a...diana yo no.

-Yo…yo… debí decirle lo que sentía, pero el destino me la arrebato, y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

-Diana sabes que yo también estimaba mucho a Akko, no eres la única que sufrió su perdida, también Lotte, Susy, Amanda, Constante, Miss Úrsula, y Miss Croix que aún se culpan- Suspiro profundamente y se acercó más al rostro de Diana y limpiándole las lágrimas y agrego- Créeme que a ella no le hubiese gustado que lloraras y te lamentaras de esa forma.

-Si…pero no sé cómo seguir soportando el dolor de su ausencia, cada noche su recuerdo me arrebata el descanso, me invade la angustia y frustración, simplemente no creo poder más.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, eres la líder de la Resistencia Mágica, has recobrado la esperanza de la humanidad, has hecho que no nos rindiéramos y siguiéramos luchando, con determinación, con valor y con amor, eres nuestra luz Diana.

Aquellas palabras habían hecho que su llanto cesara, muy a su pesar ella había aceptado una responsabilidad muy grande y muchas personas contaban con ella, no podía defraudarlos, debía de ser fuerte no por ella sino por todos los que creían en ella.

Diana se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y mirando firmemente a su acompañante le dijo- Tienes razón es hora de pasar página, y eso incluye a Akko- la mirada de la joven se suavizo y con un inesperado y corto abrazo agrego -Gracias Andrew-

-No hay de que señorita Cavendish para eso está este caballero- dijo en forma exagerada

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y un ambiente de tranquilidad se respiraba en aquel claro.

-Eres un tonto, quien diría que alguien tan estirado sería tan "gracioso"-

-Aprendí de alguien que debía disfrutar de la vida, de mi vida- Andrew sonrió con añoranza, para luego dirigir una mirada a su amiga y con cierta dudad hablo- Diana estoy preocupado sobre tu misión de mañana, ¿segura que no vas a solicitar a más hombres? O tan siquiera deja que te acompañe.

-Vaya así que esa era tu verdadera razón por la cual me visitaste- afirmo levantando una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento.

-Claro, solo vas a ir con Amanda de apoyo y unos cuantos hombres, no descalifico a ninguno de ellos pero que tal si se complican las cosas, ya has considerado todos los factores, sabes perfectamente que es muy peligroso allá-

-Si he considerado todos los riesgos, de nada serviría llevarme a muchos hombres, hemos tenido muchas bajas recientemente, además de que tenemos todos los tiempos calculados -hizo una pausa y agrego- confió en mi equipo y mis compañeras, sé que nunca me defraudarían.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el joven Andrew hablo,

-Cuídate por favor y prométeme que regresaras- sus ojos reflejaban verdadera preocupación e incertidumbre, no le daba buena espina aquella situación.

-Lo hare, de eso no tengas ninguna duda-

Sin más los dos se despidieron y con las fuerzas renovadas la líder de la resistencia mágica solo tenía un pensamiento, recuperar el Shiny Rod. No había más tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Así que tal les pareció, poco a poco el drama se va a desarrollar y créanme que en el siguiente capítulo se aplica "el que busca encuentra" jaja

 **Contestando los reviews:**

 **NecrosX:** ¡Gracias!, créeme que de la manera que he estado construyendo el Lich siempre estará un paso que los demás aunque no lo pareciera, es alguien que supero a la muerte y no le tiene miedo a nada (?)

 **Tellusss:** Muchas gracias espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo :)

 **Guest:** Jaja yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en HDA, pero es bueno tener una referencia y crear algo nuevo no ?

 **Fer:** Pues a disfrutar y sufrir por el siguiente capítulo :P

 **PokeFan2511:** Akko :'v Kit...chan upss *spoiler*

Sigan disfrutando estos días, así que sin más, au revoir ;)


	3. Situaciones inesperadas

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece:'v , son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Situaciones inesperadas"**

Al día siguiente un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban agrupadas en una explanada, que era una zona especial para realizar teletransportaciones y que se encontraba conectada a todo el mundo, aunque no era usual que se usara para ciertos lugares prohibidos, ya que existían muchos riesgos y más cuando el número de personas era considerable.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo Constanze y Croix sensei habían logrado optimizar los portales. Haciendo fácil la transportación de alimentos y provisiones en todas las bases que tenían asentadas.

-Bien ahora que todos están presentes repasaremos por última vez el plan- hablo la rubia con un tono serio- Nos dividiremos en 4 grupos de 10 personas, cada uno tiene una "batería" que les brinda solo cierta cantidad de magia ya que a pesar de que ya no es necesaria la piedra del hechicero, en el Bosque de Arcturus hay zonas en las que se han creado bucles que repelen la magia exterior. Además cada líder de escuadrón cuenta con un rastreador que les permitirá tener un campo de visión aproximado de lo que son las ondas mágicas del Shiny Rod.

La encargada de los escuadrones aéreos intervino tras la pausa de su amiga- Se les acaba de dar un panorama general, solo basta con recordar que la capacidad del portal que nos llevara al Bosque de Arcturus es muy limitada y requiere de mucha magia concentrada es por ello que solo los grupos son tan pequeños- añadió O'Neill tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Aun así es importante que ante cualquier inconveniente se mantengan agrupados, y si existe algún riesgo regresen inmediatamente. Sus baterías tienen la carga suficiente para traer de regreso a un grupo, no más- intervino Croix sensei tratando de no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Queda todo claro- dijo imponentemente la joven Cavendish

-Si señora- dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar de la antigua Academia Luna Nova se encontraba una mujer de no más de 30 años observaba a través de una ventana sin realmente ver un punto fijo absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe Úrsula sensei?- una voz interrumpió en aquella habitación espantando a la mayor.

-Eh, oh Lotte eres tú, disculpa si andaba algo distraída- menciono sonando un tanto nerviosa ante la interrupción.

-Llevaba tocando un rato, pero como no obtuve respuesta decidí entrar- y aunque con un poco de duda la menor se atrevió a cuestionarle a su ex profesora- Se ve algo decaída- dijo la joven pelinaranja.

-Bueno todo el asunto del Shiny Rod me ha puesto algo- una mueca se asomó por sus labios y volteo a ver a su acompañante- Creo que hay cosas que uno no puede ocultar- sonrió melancólicamente.

-Sabe que estamos aquí para cualquier cosa, después de todo somos una familia- termino diciendo con una sonrisa tratando de animar a la mayor para continuar.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de la ex profesora y se atrevió a decir finalmente- Croix y yo aún nos culpamos.

-Todas sabemos que no fue su culpa, incluso Diana y Croix sensei limaron sus asperezas aclarando todo, aquella pelea fue memorable.

-Pero aun así sabes lo que significó que ella no siguiera con nosotras- la mirada de Chariot se fijó en la imagen que tenia del sello Grand Triskellion.

-Durante todo este tiempo han evadido muchas cosas entre ellas la muerte de Akko-

Chariot se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su querida alumna y sus ojos mostraron tristeza.

-Al parecer lo de ustedes no es afrontar las situaciones- tras haber dicho esto último Lotte abrazo a su acompañante consolando y calmando todo los sentimientos y dudas que crecían en el interior de Ursula.

Una risa salió de los labios de Chariot y dirigió su mirada a su ex alumna- Vaya quien diría que terminaría recibiendo concejos de ti Lotte, debo de estar bastante jodida-

-Quizás, pero muchas veces evadimos las cosas porque sabemos que nos causara dolor y sufrimiento, aunque es algo inevitable, siempre estará ahí lo queramos o no, pero eso es lo que nos hace humanos.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, y aunque no era incomodo, pareciera que disfrutaran de la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Bien es hora de regresar al Cuartel General, nos deben estar esperando, este pequeño descanso ya se alargó- grito la ex profesora, y caminando hacia la salida de su habitación.

-Lotte- la pelirroja miro a la ojiazul con cariño y agrego- Gracias.

.

.

.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban monitoreando la misión en la cual se aventurarían Amanda y Diana. Todo estaba siendo coordinado a distancia y a pesar de las dificultades que se les presentaban trataban de solucionarlas lo más rápido y eficaz que sus medios los dejaban.

Las ordenes iban y venían, pero las principales personas que lideraban eran Hannah, Bárbara, Lotte y Úrsula sensei. Cada una de ellas se habían logrado coordinar con el paso del tiempo, logrando ser un equipo muy unido, y como muchos les decían, ellas eran los ojos que le permitían a la humanidad sobrevivir.

-¡Ajusten la transmisión!- ordenaba Bárbara a un grupo de personas.

-Esto está siendo más complicado de lo esperado- una queja salía de los labios de Hannah-

-Sabíamos que el Bosque de Arcturus era un lugar…un tanto complicado- Trato de justificar Lotte

-Chicas, chicas hay que concentrarnos así como nosotras todas se están esforzando, por ejemplo Croix se encuentra cuidando el portal para evitar que cualquier criatura no ingrese de forma esporádica, es por eso que también hay que tener lo más limpia las transmisiones.

-Hola- una voz robótica las hizo centrarse en un grupo de robots que se encontraban en la entrada- venimos por parte de Constanze-sama y Jasmika-sama les envían unos cuantos aperitivos, ya que han estado trabajado durante demasiadas horas-

Además de que Sucy-sama mando unas cuantas pociones que recuperan la energía y vitalidad

-Lo ven chicas todas estamos dando lo mejor de cada una.

.

.

.

Una luz verde emanaba frente a los escuadrones de búsqueda ya formados, se encontraban expectantes a la orden de su líder.

-Diana el portal se encuentra estable, podremos mantenerlo así por unos minutos, suficientes para que pasen todos sin problema- gritaba Croix ya que el portal generaba mucho más ruido del usual.

-El grupo Alpha se dirigirá a la zona este, el grupo Beta al oeste, el gupo Delta se encargara de la zona sur y mi grupo el Omega se encontrara en la zona norte, diríjanse inmediatamente a sus coordenadas dadas una vez que atraviesen el portal- Cavendish dio las últimas instrucciones antes de entrar al portal y aparecer en una zona aparentemente despejada.

-Bien es hora de actuar.

Pasadas unas horas buscando alguna señal o rastro de magia que despidiera el Shiny Rod, ninguno de los escuadrones había tenido éxito alguno, además de que la mayoría habían agotado su batería manteniendo sus escobas en los aires y combatiendo las criaturas que ahí habitaban.

-Aquí líder del escuadrón Delta a Omega, me copian- trataba de contactarse Amanda con la líder del grupo.

-Te escucho fuerte y claro, cual es la situación en el sur.

-No muy buena, la mayoría de mis hombres se encuentran cansados, los bucles han hecho que utilizáramos más magia de la que teníamos pensado.

Amanda escucho un silencio en la línea de transmisión por parte de Diana y espero a las órdenes y el plan que pudiera tener.

-Escuadrones Alpha y Beta regresen al punto de encuentro y esperen a que el portal se abra y regresen al cuartel- La orden fue directa y acatada sin replica alguna- En cuanto al grupo Delta, nos vemos en la ubicación que les estoy mandando, cambio y fuera.

La líder de la resistencia trato de comunicarse con el Cuartel siendo muchas veces inútil la transmisión.

-Maldita sea- mascullo para sí misma.

-Diana, Diana, aquí Úrsula nos escuchas.

-Oh vaya al fin- comento con un tono de alivio- Úrsula sensei puede contactar con Croix sensei para que abra el portal.

-Claro inmediatamente- se escucharon varias voces en la trasmisión y la platinada suponía que estaban coordinando para que su mandato fuera cumplido.

-Por cierto Diana te acabo de enviar las últimas coordenadas que logramos captar del Shiny Rod, al parecer han estado rebotando las ondas que emite entre los bucles anulándolas.

-Así que por eso no encontrábamos nada- decía hilando toda la situación.

-Sí, y por lo que veo no te encuentras muy lejos.

-De hecho ahí me reuniré con Amanda y su escuadrón- aseguraba agradeciendo internamente por tal coincidencia.

-Diana una última cosa esa zona es de las más inestables, trata de no permanecer tanto tiempo en ella, las transmisiones ahí se com...- la joven platinada no logro escuchar lo que su ex profesora le trato de decir ya que la transmisión se cortó, dejando un molesto sonido de interferencia.

Aun teniendo en cuenta la advertencia Diana se apresuró con su escuadrón para tardar lo menos posible en llegar para encontrarse con su compañera.

Una vez que se reunieron la líder de la resistencia les mostro a todos el mapa que le había brindado el Cuartel y se separaron ya que era un área menor, limitando así el terreno de búsqueda.

- _Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y no encontramos nada, no nos podemos ir sin las manos vacías_ \- pensaba la joven rubia mientras observaba tras una gran roca- _Necesito, necesitamos encontrarlo, es nuestra única oportunidad_ \- el sentimiento de angustia comenzaba a invadir su corazón – Por favor aparece Shiny Rod y devuélvenos nuestros sueños- aquellas palabras habían salido en forma de susurro pero habían bastado para que un espíritu las escuchara claramente.

Un destello comenzó a emanar frente a Diana y poco a poco emergió de entre la tierra el Shiny Rod y tras él una mujer de cabello largo, ojos verdes y la rodeaban de algunas flores. Aquella mujer le sonrió amablemente a la joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Cavendish- una risa tan suave como la brisa salió de aquellos labios transparentes- es agradable encontrar descendientes de Beatrix y de un corazón tan puro.

Diana se encontraba bastante sorprendida ya que no esperaba encontrar a una de las 9 brujas antiguas y menos que supiera que pertenecía al legado de los Cavendish.

-Usted es una de las 9 brujas antiguas no es así.

-Woodward, encantada señorita Diana Cavendish- se hizo una pausa pero continuo ya que la joven platinada se encontraba demasiado sorprendida- Te preguntaras porque me presente ante ti, bueno la razón es porque solicite junto con las demás brujas antiguas que se pudiera interceder por este plano o dimensión.

-¿Plano? A que se refiere con todo esto, y que tiene que ver el Shiny Rod.

-A eso iba querida, el equilibrio se rompió cuando el Lich despertó de su letargo, ya que cuando se liberó el sello del Gran Triskelion a través de las 7 palabras de Actururs, la magia y los sellos que lo mantenían atrapado se rompieron, y el utilizó la restauración mágica para regresar y lo hizo más poderoso que nunca.

-Un momento, usted acaba de mencionar que el regreso, entonces eso significa que..- la bruja antigua no dejo continuar la afirmación a la que había llegado la suspicaz líder.

-Sí, hace unos cuantos siglos atrás, las 9 brujas nos enfrentamos a él, y logramos detenerlo.

-Pero porque no lo mataron, ustedes eran las brujas más poderosas de todos los tiempos.

-El Lich dividió su alma en varios objetos y logramos destruir algunos pero el principal que guardaba la mayor parte de él y su poder nunca lo pudimos encontrar, así que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue encerrarlo para que no causara más desgracias- hizo una pausa y volteo a ver directamente a la joven rubia- pero al parecer no fue suficiente, y ahora están padeciendo ustedes las consecuencias de nuestros errores.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entra aquellas dos brujas y la más joven e atrevió a hablar después de haber escuchado aquellas revelaciones.

-Ustedes hicieron un gran esfuerzo, al menos lograron detenerlo de alguna forma, mientras que nosotros hemos sido patéticos en todos los sentidos- hizo una pausa y agregó- Pero no hemos perdido la esperanza, así que por favor le suplico que me entregue el Shiny Rod y le juro que yo Diana Cavendish líder de la Resistencia Mágica nunca me rendiré ante cualquier adversidad y detendré al Lich para poder restaurar la paz en el mundo.

Después de ver aquella inspiradora escena Woodward desapareció en medio de un destello no sin antes dejar en las manos de la rubia el tan ansiado objeto mágico. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse entre los ojos de la líder, tener en su posición aquella vara mágica hacia que un alivio inundara su pecho.

-Diana, ¿Dónde estás?- la voz de Amanda hablaba desde el otro lado de la transmisión- Nos acabamos de reagrupar, ninguno tuvo suerte.

-No te preocupes Amanda, encontré lo que estábamos buscando- la joven ojiazul comenzó a caminar en dirección al punto de referencia con un poco de prisa.

Una vez que llego junto con los 2 escuadrones, todos se lanzaron directo hacia ella felicitándola y gritando de alegría, aquellas sonrisas no podían ser más sinceras, todos tenían sus energías totalmente renovadas, por fin le podrían hacer frente a su enemigo.

-Lo logramos Cavendish- dijo la líder del escuadrón aéreo a la rubia.

-Sí, de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar- una sonrisa sincera se asomó por sus labios dejando entre ver una faceta diferente a la usualmente fría y seria Diana.

Pero los gritos y risas no duraron ya que el sonido de unas pisadas los alerto a todos, haciendo que se tensara el ambiente.

-Muy buen día Miss Cavendish, espero no haber interrumpido su celebración- una voz áspera se hizo presente y la figura de su temible enemigo emergió- Creo que ustedes tiene algo que yo quiero.

Era el Lich.

Estaba frente a ellos, y no se iría, no sin antes haber obtenido el Shiny Rod.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y disculpen la tardanza pero se me atravesaron varias tareas de la uni :'v así que tuve que retrasar este capítulo, y en compensación les deje este capítulo muchooo más largo de lo usual, y otra buena noticia es que ya tengo preparados un par de ellos para que no vuelva a pasar esto.

En fin espero que pasen una linda semana, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir 3


	4. El zorro maldito

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4: "El zorro maldito"**

-Vaya vaya así que encontraron el Shiny Rod Miss Cavendish- una voz fría y penetrante hablo a las espaldas de los escuadrones.

-¡Todos saquen sus armas!- los nervios se apoderaron de Diana, no esperaba encontrarse a el Lich nunca en el Bosque de Actururs.

-Oh que descorteces son, me ofende su comportamiento, no es así Kitsune-chan.

Un ligero viento comenzó a rodear Lich y una sombra apareció detrás, una joven con el rostro cubierto con una máscara de zorro, delgada, con el cabello suelto de color castaño apareció para ponerse de rodillas ante él.

-Amo, desea que me encargue de ellos- un tono neutro salió de la voz de la chica.

-El Shiny Rod, lo quiero- soltó sin más con una sonrisa desagradable- Regreso al castillo, te estaré observando- una neblina cubrió al Lich desapareciendo tras su paso.

-Como desee Amo.

 **-Diana POV-**

Maldecía internamente, no era posible lo que estaba sucediendo, sus dos grandes enemigos se encontraban en frente, mientras que ella solo contaba con un puñado de sus hombres, con la simple presencia de Kitsune o también conocida como "el zorro maldito" le bastaba, podía decir que apenas había salido con vida en varios de sus enfrentamientos, ¡Pero estaba el JODIDO Lich también!

Debía proteger el Shiny Rod y pero también evitar las bajas, logro ver de reojo a Amanda que comprendía la situación debían crear un plan y huir, no podían hacerles frente.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Para su suerte el Lich desapareció pero quería el Shiny Rod se lo había ordenado al "zorro maldito", y ella siempre cumplía sus órdenes, no importaba lo imposibles que resultaran.

 _-¡Venid, mis guardianes indestructibles! ¡En nombre de Cavendish! ¡Blandid sus espadas y derrotad a los del corazón malvado!-_

Poco apoco centenares de espadas comenzaron a aparecer frente a nosotros, pero Kitsune estaba inmóvil esperando el ataque.

-¡Fineltina la Serana!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

Poco a poco las espadas comenzaban a caer su dirección pero ella ni siquiera las esquivaba, simplemente caminaba firmemente hacia nosotros, y una de sus colas transparentes apareció atrapando de esa manera una espada y desechándola lejos. Y así siguió con cada espada que se dirigiera directamente a ella.

- _Mierda-_ pensé _\- saco su primer cola, va enserio, no podemos dejar que saque más si no estamos muertos, a menos de que-_ ¡Amanda!

-¡¿Diana que haremos?!- la mirada de Amanda se notaba la angustia.

-Necesito toda tu energía de tu barita y la de los demás, ya.

Vi de reojo a Kitsune, y note como poco a poco la ráfaga de espadas perdía fuerza, dentro de poco acabara el hechizo y ella comenzara a atacar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me enviaron toda la energía y sentía como la magia fluía a través de mí, solo tenía una oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

-¡Vera Gurasare, Luna Nova!- apunte mi barita hacia mi escuadrón y le lance el Shiny Rod a Amanda

-Pero que…No, Diana no lo hagas espera, no seas una estu…-

-Miss Cavendish no…- mis hombres trataron de detenerme pero no lo habían logrado, utilice el hechizo de teletransportación y aunque era poderoso pero contaba con un limitado alcance, con los cálculos que había hecho sabía de antemano que alguien debía sacrificarse.

 **-Fin de Diana POV-**

Los dos hechizos habían terminado al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa socarrona se había formado en el rostro de la líder de la resistencia, que a pesar de encontrarse agotada su voluntad la mantenía de pie.

-Así que no creo que le puedas llevar nada a tu Amo, "Kitsune-chan"- miro desafiante su contrincante.

-Tu…sabes lo que has hecho…-sus palabras sonaban diferentes a lo usual, había dejado de lado su tono neutro y estaba siendo reemplazado por uno molesto- Te hare pagar con tu vida, _Diphulaniado_ -

Una gran explosión tomo desprevenida a Diana lanzándola varios metros haciendo que rodara sobre el suelo. Casi cae inconsciente debido al dolor provocado, ya que lo más probable es que la caída le provocara heridas internas.

Un segundo rayo se acercaba a ella pero logro reaccionar rápido y contraatacar.

- _Belga Veeda_ \- el hechizo había regresado el ataque 2 veces más destructivo contra la chica enmascarada que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, pero con ayuda de 3 de sus colas había evitado el ataque.

Diana logro ponerse a cubierta en el momento de distracción que había generado, para así sanar un poco sus heridas y recaudar un poco de magia.

Pero sabía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y el claro ejemplo era la chica zorro que se encontraba a unos metros en frente de ella, con la ropa un poco rasgada.

-Es hora de que acabe contigo, me has causado molestias innecesarias- la mano de Kitsune comenzó a emanar una luz rojiza mientras lentamente se acercaba a su víctima.

Diana había dejado de tener miedo hacía ya mucho tiempo, sus nervios se habían convertido en acero y muchas veces había encarado a la propia muerte, así que ver aquel destello rojo no la había sorprendido, sino la estaba llenando de ira.

Aquella escena comenzó a transcurrir lentamente y Diana saco su barita al mismo tiempo que Kitsune lanzando a su hechizo hacia la joven líder.

 _-¡Vega Varulus Speed!-_ Diana aumento su velocidad y apunto a la cara de su contrincante y pronuncio - _Murowa_

La joven zorro por primera vez no logro cubrir del todo su cuerpo, siendo que el ataque le había dado de lleno en la cara, rompiendo así su máscara en pedazos. Las dos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidas y las razones eran distintas.

Kitsune comenzó a quitarse el resto de la máscara que le quedaba lentamente y unos ojos color marrón se asomaron por encima, se notaba la molestia y no era de esperar, era la primera persona que lograba hacerle "daño".

Pero Diana Cavendish pasaba por una situación completamente diferente, estaba petrificada, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era…era ella.

Era Akko, estaba _viva._

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Por fin! Uno de los capítulos que ya tenía ganas de publicar desde hace rato, y tengo que admitir que a pesar de que no soy tan buena en la descripción de la pelea, me gustó mucho demostrar esta parte nueva de la trama. Además de que no podía dejar fuera en la fiesta a nuestra querida castaña.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir ;)


	5. Dudas

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5: "Dudas"**

Un silencio embargo el ambiente y solo una pelea dos miradas intensas acontecía, las palabras no surgían, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-A…Akko-

-…-

-Estas viva, yo…yo creí haberte perdido hace 4 años- la voz de Diana comenzaba a temblar así como sus manos y cuerpo, no podía controlar la ola de emociones que la inundaba.

-Silencio- corto fríamente- No tienes derecho a llamarme de esa manera, ni a dirigirte hacia mí, yo soy Kitsune, fiel servidora a mi señor Lich el único que me salvo y me brindó una nueva razón para vivir, Akko murió el día que me traicionaron y me abandonaron- hizo una pausa y agrego- Es por eso que todos deben morir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces una de las manos de Akko se convirtió en unas garras de energía y comenzó a correr en dirección de Diana pero justo a centímetros de su rostro se paró en seco y una voz hizo estremecer a las dos jóvenes, ya que ninguna podía moverse.

-No has puedes hacer nada bien Kitsune-chan o debería decir Akko- una risa psicópata inundo el ambiente- Creo que mereces un castigo por haberme fallado, y me asegurare que nunca lo olvides- concluyo el Lich mojando sus labios con su lengua y dirigiendo una mirada sugestiva.

-Amo lo siento tanto pero yo estaba por…-

-¡Regresa ahora!- acto seguido sombras comenzaron a cubrir a Akko sumergiéndose y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. No sin antes dirigirse una última mirada cargada de sentimientos, por parte de las implicadas.

.

.

.

.

.

Diana despertó lenta y pesadamente en lo que parecía su dormitorio, intento incorporarse pero una pulsada en la cabeza y en su costado derecho se lo impidió. El dolor de cabeza se intensifico al dirigir su mirada hacia su ventana y tratar de enfocar hacia la luz.

Un par de pasos se escucharon a las afueras de su habitación y poco a poco comenzaron a ser más apresurados hasta que abrieron la puerta abruptamente

-¡Cavendish!- un grito de reproche no se hizo esperar- ¿Cómo es posible que actuaras de una forma tan impulsiva y estúpida?, no es propio de ti, tienes idea de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar a todas- decía exasperada Amanda

-Amanda, tranquilízate un poco- decía Croix sensei que llegaba junto con las demás chicas-

-Sí, además creo que ya tiene suficiente con las heridas, o no Diana- agrego Úrsula sensei

La rubia platinada solo se limitó a evadir las miradas de sus amigas y exprofesoras, que aunque había dejado de ser sus alumnas tanto ella como las demás se sentían cómodas dirigiéndose a ellas de esa manera.

-Toma Diana, te hará sentir mejor- decía Sucy ofreciéndole un pequeño frasco.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir y a tomar con trabajos el pequeño recipiente.

Diana tomo lentamente el líquido mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no era para menos. Una vez terminado de beber el contenido amargo líquido dirigió por primera vez su mirada a sus amigas y suspiro pesadamente.

-Bien, comprendo que mis actos no fueron los más apropiados y que no esperaban que yo actuara de esa manera, sabiendo que yo soy la líder de la Resistencia- hizo una pausa tratando de pensar como les daría las nuevas noticias.

-¡Cómo crees que nos sentimos!- asevero Amanda- Casi me matan Hannah y Bárbara, pensando que te había abandonado.

-Que querías Amanda nos asustamos cuando te vimos con el Shiny Rod pero sin Diana- Riño Hannah

-Además de que Kitsune y el Lich estaban ahí, EL MALDITO LICH-

La pelea entre aquellas 3 continuaba entre argumentos sin sentido y tratando de buscar un culpable que no existía, pero todas incluyendo a las demás chicas sabían que aquella discusión era más por el miedo que sintieron y que aún seguía ahí.

-¡Podrían callarse de una vez!- Croix sensei volvió a llamarles la atención a aquellas 3- Se están comportando como unas niñas, entiendan la situación, deben estar agradecidas de que Diana este viva y que tengamos el Shiny Rod, además Miss Cavendish sabía más que nadie los riesgos y sacrificios que implicaba esta misión- Croix se había exaltado de más, siendo tranquilizada unas ligeras palmadas en su costado por parte de Úrsula seguido de una sonrisa.

-Yo, lo siento-

-Igual nosotras-

-Croix sensei tiene razón pero eso no redime mis acciones, pero tengo algo que informarles- Diane comenzó a relatar su encuentro con el Lich, y posterior enfrentamiento con Kitsune, todas las presentes se encontraban sorprendidas al escuchar sobre la batalla e incrédulas ante los sucesos, aunque orgullosas de que su líder fuese los suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a la mano derecha de su más temido enemigo, pero inevitablemente llego a la parte que le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Y, ¿qué paso después? Porque haces una pausa- interrogo Lotte al sentirse extrañada por la actitud tan indecisa que mostraba su amiga.

-Me cuesta creer que siga viva, y…no hablo precisamente de mí-

-A que te refieres con eso Diana-

La rubia mordió su labio y soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta retenía- Al momento de preparar mi contraataque lo dirigí a su cara, tomo desprevenida a Kitsune rompiendo su máscara, pude ver su cara y era Akko-

El ambiente se tensó instantáneamente causando un estado de shock general

-E...estas bromeando verdad- Se atrevió a romper el silencio Sucy- Ella está muerta.

-Por favor no juegues con su recuerdo-La cara de Lotte se encontraba con una mueca de dolor.

-Saben que yo nunca bromearía con alguien tan importante como lo es Akko-

-Pero entonces como es que ella…- Úrsula sensei se encontraba incrédula ante las noticias.

-No lo sé, tengo la mismas dudas, incluso más que ustedes pero eso no cambia el hecho de que casi me asesina- la cara de Diana se tornó triste al recordad aquellos momentos llenos de frustración- Si no fuera porque el Lich la detuvo en estos momentos no me encontraría con ustedes.

-Ella sería incapaz de dañar a nadie…menos a ti- dijo Amanda en un susurro.

-Pero lo trato de hacer, e incluso sabemos todas aquí que ha destruido ciudades enteras bajo el mando del Lich. Ha asesinado a muchas personas inocentes, es una asesina, y debemos detenerla- El frasco que se encontraba entre las manos de la joven líder se había agrietado ante la presión que había ejercido- Ella no es la Akko que conocíamos, debemos atraparla y averiguar qué es lo que realmente está pasando.

La líder miro con determinación a todas las presentes, sabía que podía contar con ellas poco a poco todas asintieron sabían que Cavendish no se quedaría cruzada de brazos ante nada, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su amiga más preciada.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lo sé, lo sé el capítulo es corto pero el siguiente vendrá con una perspectiva de un personaje que nos tiene intrigados a todos, además de que poco a poco en los capítulos se verán más escenarios del mundo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan y más cuando son para mejorar, (tratare de mejorar esa ortografía :'v).

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir ;)


	6. Abismo

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: "Abismo"**

En una zona olvidada, en la que muchos dirían que es el fin del mundo, se encontraba una edificación lo más parecida a un castillo con vitrales imponentes rodeado de un paisaje que lejos de parecer hermoso parecía ser sacado de una pesadilla, todo el terreno yacía muerto, el suelo erosionado, y en los alrededores contaba con múltiples charcos negros y espesos donde ocasionalmente salía algún necrófago seres esqueléticos, con pedazos de piel putrefacta y garras y dientes afilados. Eran expertos al engañar a los humanos, capaces de crear ilusiones para que los humanos con mente débil cayeran en una trampa mortal.

Gárgolas y quimeras vigilaban el lugar y rondaban sin aparente razón, siempre esperando una orden para poder masacrar algunas personas.

Mientras en el interior del castillo alguien parecía estar disfrutando del paisaje que le rodeaba. Era el Lich que en esa ocasión no estaba con su usual apariencia cadavérica sino todo lo contrario, tenía una piel blanca y resplandeciente, un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes resplandecían pero no con un brillo de vida sino como un abismo obscuro. Vestía un traje blanco dándole un toque pulcro, además de que lo rodeaba una capa de color naranja que se encontraba prendida con una calavera de oro y en ella tenía una esmeralda incrustada en ella.

-Kitsune-chan, kitsune chan, sabes porque te estoy castigando.

Akko se encontraba atada con cadenas a una pared incapaz de poder moverse, la ropa que alguna vez la cubría ahora solo eran unos simples trapos, contaba con múltiples heridas, luchaba cada minuto en no quedar inconsciente tras horas de ser torturada, pero era algo de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

-A…amo perdóneme-

-¿Qué te perdone?- el ahora bien parecido rubio miro fijamente a su ayudante y sin previo aviso cerro su puño y golpeo la cara de la joven, una vez, dos veces, tres, y asi sucesivamente, pasaron minutos siguiendo con la ráfaga de golpes que azotaba a su ya lastimado cuerpo. Su cuerpo y cara comenzaba a hincharse y llenarse de sangre, mientras que la risa psicópata de su victimario llenaba aquella sala.

El Lich paro sus golpes y con una sonrisa satisfecha camino hacia un recipiente lleno de agua comenzó a lavar sus manos para quitarse los restos de sangre, y mientras lo hacía le hablaba a una seminconsciente castaña- Kitsune-chan sabes por qué hago esto, lo hago para enseñarte que no me debes desobedecer y que todas mis órdenes se deben cumplir.

Una vez que termino de lavar sus manos se las seco con una toalla de seda que se encontraba perfectamente doblada y continuo hablándole a Kitsune- Aunque a partir de ahora todo va a ser más divertido, ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

-Fue buena idea dejar vivos a unos cuantos no crees- pero al no recibir una respuesta de la comenzó a enojarse nuevamente.

-Lárgate de mi presencia- Chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas que la mantenían inmóvil desaparecieron dejándola caer abruptamente al suelo.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó Akko e invoco con apenas fuerzas un hechizo de teletransportación, desapareciendo junto con una sutil brisa.

Una risa sínica inundo el ambiente en silencio y el ojiverde acarició la calavera que tenía a un costado de su hombro izquierdo se dijo a sí mismo- Jugare un poco más con la estúpida resistencia y tú serás la pieza clave mi querida Akko.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***POV Akko***

Con trabajos había logrado salir del castillo, y a pesar de no tener tantas heridas como otras veces, era complicado irme ya que el dolor nublaba un poco mi consciencia.

Me encontraba en un lejano bosque que yacía intacto, era el lugar donde solía "escapar" para curar mis heridas y descansar.

Fui a mi casa improvisada que constaba de una cueva con algunos materiales de curación y diversas pócimas además de ropa nueva y limpia, así como algunos muebles que hacían un poco más cómoda mi estancia.

Comencé a quitarme con muchos trabajos mi ropa y al momento de quedar con tan solo mi sujetador en la parte superior de mi cuerpo logre divisar en medio de mi pecho una cicatriz medianamente grande, se veía plateada ya que el paso del tiempo había hecho que adquiriera esa tonalidad. Cada vez que la veía una ira incontrolable inundaba mi cuerpo, era un recordatorio de que no podía confiar en nadie, ya me había costado la vida. Mis dedos recorrieron la cicatriz lentamente, pero antes de que siguiera sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos un sonido me sobresalto.

-Ah eres tú, deberías aprender a tocar- una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al ver a la pequeña criatura que había irrumpido en mi "casa".

Un pequeño zorro se acercó a mí para poder restregarse entre mis piernas cual gato, cosa que me animo, él era mi familiar hacía tiempo que habíamos hecho un contrato y aunque en aquel momento para mí era desconocido su poder, poco a poco me fui adaptando a él.

-Cómo has estado Aka- pregunte observándolo con cariño, pero él me dirijo una mirada de preocupación al verme en aquel estado.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez al parecer se contuvo- trate de tranquilizarlo pero sus ojos grises me veían intensamente.

-Oye no pongas esa cara, sabes que no me puedo ir, le debo la vida a mi amo- hice una pausa ya que un dolor en el costado me hizo recordar el estado en el que me encontraba- Mejor ayúdame a curar estas heridas.

El zorro se acercó a la pequeña e improvisada mesa y tomo con su hocico una canasta que contenía algunas vendas y plantas medicinales.

-Bien Aka ¿preparado?- el animal asintió y lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a un lado de la castaña.

 _-Elementa ignis-_ una vez pronunciadas aquellas palabras en el suelo comenzó a formarse un círculo de fuego de color rojo y una escritura antigua se empezaba a formar alrededor de el- _Brindadme su poder y llenadme de su vitalidad ¡sanitatem!_

El fuego se tornó de color azul y me cubrió poco a poco, las heridas profundas comenzaban a cerrarse, además de algunos huesos regresaban a su lugar, y que no se hicieron esperar las muecas de dolor a pesar de que mi umbral de dolor se había vuelto más alto una fractura era una fractura.

Una vez acabado el hechizo comencé a colocar algunas plantas medicinales y ungüentos en las heridas ya que por lo regular solo curaba las heridas graves y desinfectaba las pequeñas por el hecho de que era más fastidioso curar completamente mi cuerpo, al final volvería a ser lastimado, después de todo solo soy una herramienta.

Termine de colocar las vendas donde habían sido necesarias y me vestí con un cambio de ropa limpia, me recosté en mi cama que había conseguido en alguna de los edificios de las ciudades que había destruido. Aka se colocó a mi lado en la cama y me observo fijamente, el haber hecho el contrato nos hacía tener una conexión profunda, donde él puede ver a través de mí y viceversa además de saber y compartir sentimientos, era algo un tanto complejo para mí.

Acaricie su cabeza lentamente tratando de buscar consuelo en aquel pelaje naranja pero las imágenes fugaces de toda la destrucción que había provocado me hacían estremecer, aún recordaba aquellos gritos de desesperación, los llantos de los niños y gritos de frustración. El eco de todas las almas de las personas a las cuales había asesinado resonaban en mi mente, cuando el silencio reinaba eran los únicos momentos en los que podia lamentar mi existencia.

¿Realmente habrá sido lo mejor haber revivido?

El sueño y el cansancio se comenzaron a apoderar de mi cuerpo y sin previo aviso caí completamente dormida.

.

.

.

 _Eres despreciable._

 _Creías que éramos tus amigas, simplemente nos dabas lástima._

 _Eres un fracaso de bruja._

 _Tú no eres rival de Miss Diana, no estas a su altura._

 _Nunca podrás hacer ningún hechizo bien, ya ríndete._

 _Lo único que atraes son problemas._

 _¿Orgullosa de ti? Cada día me arrepiento de ser tu tutora._

 _¿Amarte yo?...más que eso te odio._

El sonido de algunas aves cantando hizo que me despertara agitada y llena de sudor, otra vez como cada día no había podido conciliar el sueño, siempre estaban ahí sus voces sus caras, sus palabras frías, su verdadero ser, que ignore por mucho tiempo por ser una estúpida.

Voltee a ver la entrada de la cueva y logre divisar una pequeña figura, era Aka y traía consigo un par de conejos que al parecer había cazado, realmente me procuraba más de lo que el admitiría, no sabría que hacer sin él.

Me incorpore para poder cocinar el desayuno, lograba entretenerme cocinando, había tenido que aprender mediante algunos libros que había conseguido, descubrí que tenía buena sazón, quizás podría haberme vuelto chef reconocida a parte de ese sueño tan iluso e inmaduro de ser una "famosa bruja".

Una vez que termine de comer decidí ir a una cascada que se encontraba cerca para poder darme un baño refrescante y poder relajarme un poco. Con forme iba caminando hacia el asentamiento de agua, se comenzaba a formar un claro alrededor, el lugar parecía mágico, reí con ironía al pensar que antes creía que la magia era maravillosa, pero había descubierto la otra cara de la moneda, ahora para mí la magia es de lo más detestable y lamentable que alguna vez pudiera existir.

Me desvestí rápidamente para poder entrar al lago que formaba la cascada y una vez que comencé a adentrarme mi cuerpo sintió el cambio de temperatura, el agua se encontraba fría, aunque una vez que mi cuerpo se adaptó me sumergí y comencé a nadar, permanecí en el agua durante una hora aproximadamente hasta que note como mis dedos de las manos se veían demasiado arrugados.

Pasaron algunos días sin que mi amo me llamara, durante ese tiempo entrene y termine de sanar mis heridas, pero inevitablemente llego el día en que debí abandonar aquel lugar que me brindaba un poco de paz.

Por alguna razón cada vez que el Lich me solicitaba mi pecho me oprimía y su voz tomaba control de todos mis pensamientos haciendo que entrara en un estado de trance donde la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Me teletransporte lo más rápido posible y una vez que llegue al castillo me dirigí al salón principal donde él se encontraba regularmente.

-Amo me llamo- pregunte mientras me colocaba rápidamente de rodillas y agachaba mi cabeza.

-Ya no utilices tu máscara mi zorrito.

-Si usted lo desea así será amo.

-Ah, y también tengo una nueva orden para ti- hablaba de una forma tan animada que hizo que todos mis sentidos se pusieran alerta, no era normal- He implica a la estúpida Resistencia, sé que te divertirás con tus amiguitas.

Esto era malo el Lich nunca había confrontado directamente a la Resistencia Mágica, se formó un vacío en mi estómago no sabía si era emoción o miedo, pero de algo estaba segura, nada bueno saldría de esta situación.

.

.

.

.

.

Un zorro se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores de una planicie olfateando y buscando un olor que ya le era muy conocido. Su cola comenzó a moverse cual can al fijar su objetivo, una rubia que descansaba sentada en una valla de madera mirando una pradera y el horizonte que se abría paso en ella.

-Hola pequeño nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Qué haces nuevamente por aquí?- la ojiazul acaricio con cariño la pequeña cabeza del animal.

-Sabes tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien a pesar de ser de otro color… es alguien muy preciado para mí, pero creo que ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, no es así.

El zorro al ver como el ánimo de la joven comenzaba a decaer opto por restregar su hocico en su rostro y comenzar a lamer sus mejillas, ocasionando así una risa por parte de la rubia- Oye, jaja basta hoy vienes más juguetón y animado de lo usual.

Diana tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del zorro y le hablo -Siempre vienes cuando me encuentro confundida y logras animarme de una u otra manera, recuerdo cuando me diste un pájaro muerto me dio asco pero aprecie el detalle.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras el animal lanzo un pequeño chillido en forma de protesta pero fue calmado con unas palmadas en su lomo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ya pensé demasiado y hay una misión que me tiene muy ansiosa así que nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Aka se quedó sentado mientras veía alejarse a aquella joven rubia, en su interior esperaba que la verdad se supiera pronto y que chica lograra romper las barreras y obstáculos que se aproximaban.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Vaya, vaya por fin un capítulo largo y decente, además que pudimos saber un poco más de Akko y que era de ella.

Creo que las cosas se van a comenzar a complicar y la pequeña paz que se había conseguido va a ver destruida y vamos a tener más acción así que prepárense.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir ;)


	7. Barrera de las 9 brujas

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: "Barrera de las 9 brujas"**

Lotte se encontraba recorriendo el Cuartel General con un andar un tanto ligero, y tras unos 10 minutos de caminata llego a lo que parecía un invernadero bastante grande, entro y lo primero que sintió fue un gran cambio de temperatura, el cual le había provocado que comenzara a sudar.

En aquella área había diferentes flores, también frutas y verduras, que a pesar de no ser un gran volumen habían sido modificadas tanto genéticamente como con un toque de magia que les ayudaba a hacer más cosas con menos recursos, lamentablemente era un descubrimiento maravilloso e innovador, que en otros tiempos se habría llenado de galardones ya que fácilmente hubiera acabado con el hambre del mundo, pero la realidad es que era usado para abastecer la demanda alimenticia de los refugiados y soldados que aun luchaban.

La pelinaranja se adentró más en el invernadero y se encontró con una zona un poco más obscura y con un olor más penetrante, había muchos tipos de flores raras y también venenosas, pero lo que abundaba era hongos de todo tipo.

En un escritorio se encontraba de espaldas una pelirosa que estaba mezclando una sustancia negra con un líquido verde, una vez que la gota verde toco la mezcla se generó una explosión que hizo que todo el invernadero se cimbrara, Lotte alcanzo a cubrirse tras un estante que contenía distintas muestras de plantas.

Una vez que el humo que se había producido se comenzaba a disiparse Lotte se levantó para cerciorarse de que Sucy se encontrara bien, pero Manbavaran a pesar de tener la cara ennegrecida por la explosión tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sucy… todo bien- pregunto al ver aquella extraña emoción que expresaba su amiga.

-Lotte lo logre- abrazo a su amiga apretándola hasta dejarla sin aire.

-No..no pue..do resp- la finlandesa trataba de decir con mucho trabajo.

-Jaja disculpa Lotte, pero es que llevaba meses tratando de que funcionara esta poción- concluyó excusándose por su repentina muestra de euforia.

-Así que ya no tendrá efectos secundarios- cuestiono su amiga.

-No.

-Nada de convulsiones.

-Ni una sola.

-No me crecerán hongos.

-Eso sería magnífico, pero tristemente no- una sonrisa apareció inevitablemente en su rostro al mencionar a su ingrediente predilecto.

-SUCY- reprocho la pelinaranja.

-Ya ya, mejor te explico que efectos causara- Manbavaran corrió a tomar un frasco con un líquido azul que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-Esta poción la llamo _nouarum_ , tras muchos intentos logre el resultado que deseaba, mira- decía mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel con los ingredientes que había utilizado.

 _1 Aguijón de billywig molido_

 _3 pétalos de Acónito_

 _Un poco de Moco de gusarajo_

 _Una hoja de Menta_

 _Un trozo de Amanita phalloides_

\- _Amanita phalloides_ o también conocido como hongo de la muerte- una risa maliciosa salió de los labios de la filipina- Esta poción es perfecta para la ofensiva mágica, llevaba desarrollándola y tratando los efectos- la pelirosa comenzó a agitar el frasco con el líquido dentro y miro a través de el a su compañera- anula cualquier signo de magia que pueda existir, además debilitara a la persona que la ingiera.

-Espera eso no es un poco peligroso para nosotros- se atrevió a decir algo dudosa.

Sucy tomo un frasco con un líquido color turquesa y en ella tenía una etiqueta con el nombre _magicis resuscitatio._

 _2 gotas de agua del río Leteo_

 _2 ramitas de valeriana_

 _Una hoja de Menta_

 _3 gotas de sangre de salamandra_

 _Una ramita de descurainia Sophia_

-Este es el antídoto y será como una vacuna para nosotros, de esa manera podremos repeler a los necrófagos y gárgolas, además de que limitaremos la creación de más sombras.

Lotte puso sus manos sobre su boca, se encontraba completamente sorprendida, el descubrimiento de su amiga les daría una ventaja inimaginable en contra del Lich y su ejército, las cosas no podrían salir mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro sector del cuartel una chica de cabellos alborotados color anaranjado y toques color salmón corría de un lado a otro, con una energía que muchos dirían inagotable.

-Bien Constanze llevo toda la mañana ayudándote, pero no entiendo para que, sabes que estoy muy ocupada entrenando a mis chicos y con lo último que sucedió con Akko, las cosas se han puesto algo tensas.

La no tan pequeña Alemana dejo de soldar algunas piezas y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga- Amanda en estos días han aparecido más preguntas y más problemas, pero recuerda nosotras hemos sido pilares que han mantenido a la humanidad viva.

Con el paso de los años la pequeña Constanze no solo había crecido mucho sino que estaba a la par que su amiga estadounidense, cosa que al principio le había causado incomodidad pero rápidamente se acostumbró. Así como también se expresaba más abiertamente con las personas.

-Lo sé y por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto no encuentro explicación a su regreso y aún menos a su actitud- decía mientras se revolvía el cabello con frustración.

-No eres la única, pero ya escuchamos a Diana tenemos que detenerla por más que haya sido nuestra amiga… necesitamos respuestas- una expresión triste había aparecido en su rostro.

-Pero lo que propuso fue casi como si quisiera- O'Neill se vio interrumpida por cierta rubia.

-Matarla- termino su frase sin ningún rastro de remordimiento.

-Diana- dijeron al unísono las dos excompañeras del equipo verde.

-Disculpen interrumpirlas de esa manera y escuchar su conversación, pero quería aclararles que no se encuentran tan equivocadas.

Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver confundidas ante las declaraciones de su líder.

-A quien quiero recuperar es a Akko, ya que por lo que interactué con ella algo no encaja incluso en su forma de hablar y actuar, es como si fuera y no fuera, Kitsune representa al Lich y es alguien que se debe de erradicar.

-Espera no tiene mucho sentido lo que dices- la confusión de la estadounidense era palpable.

-Sí, Diana al final Akko es Kitsune y Kitsune es Akko, el tiempo ha hecho que cambiara, prueba de ello son sus actos.

-Lo sé, aun es confuso y difícil de explicar pero necesito comprobar algo con ella para estar completamente segura de que Akko sigue ahí- la ojiazul miro con seguridad y determinación a sus amigas y agrego -No perderé esta oportunidad, no crean que la dejare ir tan fácilmente.

La risa de la alemana no se hizo esperar al caer en cuenta de las palabras de la rubia platinada- Por fin lo entiendo, eres demasiado ambiciosa, aunque creo que podría funcionar.

Quizás Amanda se encontraba en otra frecuencia porque seguía sin saber que se traían entre manos. Y eso la comenzaba a estresar, pero sabía que podía confiar en sus amigas plenamente.

.

.

.

.

.

En las afueras de la ex Academia, se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue la apacible ciudad de Glastonbury.

En donde los rastros de destrucción eran claramente notables, las casas se encontraban completamente destruidas, algunas de las fachadas que aún se mantenían de pie tenían rastros de las sanguinarias batallas, el olor a sangre seca aún era perceptible en el ambiente.

El contraste de la ciudad de Glastonbury con los cuarteles era indiscutible, inclusive el clima cambiaba, mientras que en la mayoría de las zonas que habían estado pobladas se respiraba un ambiente de muerte, cubierto con una espesa niebla, dentro de la barrera la vegetación y el aire se encontraba inmaculado.

Todo esto se debía a los grandes esfuerzos de las brujas que habían creado una barrera que protegía todo lo que se encontraban dentro de ella. Pero el vivir dentro de una burbuja alejados de la realidad no los eximia de ella sino todo lo contrario les mostraba cuan vulnerables eran.

Un par de jóvenes de no más de 15 años se encontraban caminado en los límites de "la barrera de las 9 brujas" llamada en honor a las brujas antiguas.

-Vamos no seas un cobarde, además sabes que todas las semanas limpian las zonas aledañas a la barrera, y justamente ayer lo hicieron, así que no va a haber ninguna de las criaturas del Lich- alentaba un pelinegro a su amigo

-Pero aun así es muy peligroso- trataba de que su compañero recapacitara para que regresaran a las zonas seguras ya que se encontraban fuera de los límites establecidos, completamente a merced de lo que sea que los encontrara.

-Ahhh- el grito del pelinegro hizo que su amigo volteara a buscarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-William…william estas bien- la inseguridad y preocupación era notable en su voz.

El chico se acercó sigilosamente y espanto a su amigo haciendo que se pusiera pálido y soltara un pequeño grito- Jaja claro que sí tonto, solo era una broma.

-No juegues con eso, no es gracioso.

-Vaya aguafiestas.

De repente los dos amigos comenzaron a marearse sin razón aparente, su visión se tornó completamente borrosa y en contra de su voluntad empezaron a caminar hacia una luz tenue que los tenia completamente ensimismados.

-AGH- fue el último sonido que se escuchó salir de sus bocas, un par de garras los había atravesado sacándole todos los intestinos y dejando un charco de sangre, un necrófago comenzó a devorar a sus víctimas con sus dientes afilados dándose un festín con los órganos y la piel.

De la nada más necrófagos y gárgolas aparecieron peleándose cual hienas carroñeras por los cuerpos sin vida de los jóvenes.

Aullidos y alaridos llenaron el ambiente silencioso que poco a poco se llenaba del ejército del Lich. Por primera vez la barrera se encontraba siendo atacada con un número significativo de monstros, además de que era encabezado por el temible zorro maldito.

Sus ojos se habían tornado de un color rojizo en lugar de su usual tono café además de que emanaban un brillo asesino junto con una sonrisa que rallaba en la locura.

-CRIATURAS TRAIDAS DESDE EL MISMO INFRAMUNDO, ES HORA DE DEMOSTRARLE A LA HUMANIDAD QUIEN HA TENDO SIEMPRE EL CONTROL- su voz sonaba autoritaria, y obligaba a todas las bestias a obedecer.

\- VAYAN Y DESTRUAYANLOS A TODOS, EN NOMBRE DE MI AMO Y SEÑOR LICH- un rugido general hizo que la tierra temblara.

Un grupo de gárgolas comenzaron a sobrevolar la barrera lanzando hechizos creados por magia primitiva, la cual solo eran capaces de usar los seres antiguos. Mientras que en la base de la misma necrófagos comenzaba a sacar sus garras sedientos de sangre tratando de igual manera crear alguna apertura.

Golems de piedra azotaban golpe tras golpe haciendo un ataque simultáneo más poderoso de lo que se esperaba, realmente el asalto a la resistencia iba en serio.

La chica comenzó a impacientarse, aunque la barrera comenzaba a quebrarse para ella no era suficiente. Akko empezó a concentrar la magia que tenía y poco a poco sus colas de energía salieron una tras otra hasta que 6 de ellas habían aparecido en su totalidad, ya que el hechizo que lanzaría seria uno de los más poderosos que tenía aunque debía reservar las 3 colas que restaban.

 _-Tellus brindame cum viribus ignis disperdes inimicos meos._

El cielo empezó a tornarse de color obscuro y rayos acompañaron al ambiente tan tenebroso que se estaba tornando, esferas de color blanco y azul rodearon toda la barrera.

- _FUEGO FATUO_ \- un grito fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que una serie de explosiones en cadena rompieran por completo la barrera.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola hola, que tal les pareció el capítulo, por fin la paz llego a su fin y con ello los enfrentamientos se avecinan.

Por cierto quería aclarar algunas cosas:

Con respecto al capítulo anterior es que Aka será fundamental para que se desarrolle la historia, pero Diana solo lo ve como, por así decirlo una mascota, mientras que Akko y el interactúan y hablan ya que su conexión es demasiado profunda, pero hondaré en ese tema en el futuro así que atentos.

Y lo segundo es que tengo planeado subir capítulos semanales, específicamente los lunes, pero como aún no había logrado acomodar mis tiempos y subía los capítulos cuando tenía tiempo o me emocionaba el subirlo ^-^u jaja.

P.D. Estoy escribiendo un nueva historia no será tan larga pero aun así espérenla, el viernes la publicare.

Sin más espero que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir ;)


	8. Contraataque

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Contraataque"**

Alarmas habían comenzado a sonar alrededor de todo el Cuartel.

 _La barrera había caído._

Los refugiados corrían hacia los bunkers creados para que se salvaguardaran en caso de algún ataque, mientras que todos los reclutas comenzaban a tomar sus posiciones a sabiendas de que muchos de ellos no regresarían, pero cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena.

-JODER - una chica de cabello negro golpeo una mesa en señal de frustración- RÁPIDO QUIERO EN TODAS LAS PANTALLAS LAS UBICACIONES DE TODOS LOS CUADRANTES.

-Si señora.

En cada pantalla las imágenes del ejército de criaturas aparecía, era un número significativo, eran cientos, no más bien miles.

-No, no, no, no, porque nos atacó tan rápido- la frustración se estaba comenzando a apoderar de Bárbara hasta que una mano toco su hombro, logrando así centrar su atención en aquella persona.

-Perdiendo el control no lograremos nada- la líder de la resistencia hablo calmadamente, y miro a su amiga tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-Y..yo disculpe- su amiga meneo la cabeza para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes.

-Necesito que todos pongan su mayor esfuerzo coordinando cada escuadrón, ya que la vida de muchas personas corre riesgo, yo misma iré al frente a combatir a cada monstruo que se me ponga en mi camino y daré hasta el último suspiro por defender a la humanidad.

Gritos de euforia habían llenado aquella sala.

Pero la preocupación de Bárbara hacia su amiga no era para más y aquello no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, no si llevo esto conmigo- en su costado derecho llevaba el Shiny Rod que había comenzado a brillar de una forma tenue.

.

.

.

.

.

Todas las tropas que tenía la resistencia comenzaban a agruparse ya que no contaban con demasiado tiempo para organizarse.

Constanze junto con Amanda equipaban sus últimos prototipos de armaduras para grifos, si aquellos animales salvajes león-águila, había sido toda una hazaña domesticarlos, pero los vínculos que crearon con aquellas criaturas fueron más allá de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginar.

Eran feroces combatientes en los aires, muchas veces salvando la vida de sus jinetes, inclusive eran de mucha más ayuda que las propias escobas, les permitían a los jinetes soltar las riendas y atacar dejando sus vidas en la astucia de nata de sus alados compañeros.

-Bien Kellan, estás listo- un gruñido de emoción salió del picó de uno de los grifos más grandes.

-Ya sabía que siempre puedo contar contigo amigo mío- decía mientras acariciaba el pico de su compañero.

-Ok Amanda, tanto a ti como a los demás grifos les incorpore unos recubrimientos de Titanio y Wolframio además de tener una ligera capa de diamantes haciendo que se vuelva impenetrable pero al estar adelgazados ayudan a que no sean pesados al momento de hacer maniobras aéreas, y cuentan con un escudo mágico que los protegerá aunque no debes abusar de él.

-Hey chicas esperen- la ahora delgada chica rusa corría hacia ellas de manera apresurada.

-Jazmika, ¿qué sucede?, no hay mucho tiempo debemos de salir ya- apuraba su amiga estadounidense.

-Tenía que entregarles esto- Antonenko extendió su mano y mostrando un frasco con diversas píldoras de colores- Cree estas píldoras como alimento para que les sean de ayuda, son las que habíamos probado con anterioridad, así que este es el momento indicado para usarlas.

Kellan abrió su picó y comió rápidamente las píldoras, sacando un poco de vapor por sus fosas nasales en señal de que se encontraba listo.

-Muchas gracias Jazmika, termina de dárselas a los demás.

-Claro- sin perder el tiempo y con una velocidad increíble la término en cuestión de minutos.

En el cielo se lograban divisar bestias aladas con picos y sus armaduras, aproximadamente eran 50 de ellas con sus respectivos jinetes, poco a poco se comenzaron a dispersar yendo a los diversos puntos que estaban siendo atacados.

-Necesito que derriben a esas estúpidas gárgolas no podemos dejar que lleguen al cuartel- demandaba con apuro la estadounidense.

Kellan diviso a su primer objetivo y sin previo aviso se lanzó en picada logrando sacar un grito de sorpresa de su compañera.

-Wooooahhhhh Kellannn esperaaaaa- el grifo ignoro las demandas y con sus garras atravesó a su presa, y dirigió un rayo a una gárgola que se acercaba derribándola en el acto.

-Oye- una voz llena de reproche no se hizo esperar- No dejas nada de diversión para mí, ingrato- Amanda logro reconocer su actitud altanera y presuntuosa de su compañero, haciendo que se animara y pudiera dejar de lado su tensión- No me voy a quedar atrás.

La estadounidense tomo de su costado un Rifle de Asalto modificado y su varita, los unió haciendo que se encendiera una luz verde, comenzó a disparar a cuan enemigo se le cruzase, en lugar de municiones la magia fluía en aquella arma, que moldeaba los disparos dándoles forma de balas.

-La fiesta apenas empieza, vamos con todo- un aleteo fue todo lo que se necesitó para que se incorporaran a la batalla completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar no tan lejano Diana comenzaba a ocupar el frente a gran velocidad, la mayoría lo hacía en caballos, ya que adaptar o crear vehículos era más difícil por el hecho de que los materiales escaseaban y encontrar repuestos era complicado. Además que se habían centrado en crear las suficientes armas para el combate.

Al lado de Diana se encontraba Chariot, ella era la segunda al mando por lo cual su lugar debía de estar cerca de su ex alumna coordinando desde su posición a los demás.

-Diana, en aproximadamente 10 minutos habremos hecho el primer contacto.

La rubia apretó las riendas con un poco de nerviosismo, nunca se imaginó que lograrán romper la barrera con tal magnitud de enemigos, realmente iban enserio,

-Bien, todos vayan preparando sus armas.

La tensión que había era palpable muchos de los reclutas que se encontraban ahí seria su primer enfrentamiento cara a cara con la realidad, pero su convicción era más fuerte y eso los hacia mantener el rumbo.

Tras llegar a una planicie comenzaron a divisar a sus enemigos

-TODOS PREPARADOS-

Algunos soldados tomaron sus rifles y escopetas, colocándoles sus varas para tener sus municiones ilimitadas. Pero otros optaban por armas "antiguas" como espadas, arcos, lanzas, etc. ya que su voluntad lograba que sus armas tuvieran más poder, haciendo que muchas veces de un corte decapitaran a algunos necrófagos en vez de generarle unas cuantas heridas con balas mágicas.

La líder de la resistencia al contrario de muchos de sus soldados ella usaba su vara, al final de cuentas era una bruja y ponía el ejemplo a muchas de ellas que se encontraban también luchando.

Poco a poco los frentes comenzaban a acortar sus distancias entre sí, y gritos por cada batallón eran ensordecedores.

Y el inminente choque entre las dos fuerzas llego, ocasionado bajas instantáneas, algunos soldados fueron atravesados por las garras de los necrófagos esparciendo sus viseras en todo los alrededores, otros fueron aplastados cual insectos en el suelo por los golems además de ser arrojándolos hacia el cielo, siendo atrapados por algunas gárgolas que sobrevolaban, jugando con ellos y lanzándolos cual juguetes para terminar con suerte con todas sus extremidades juntas.

La rubia se encontraba manchada de sangre, tanto de ella como de sus enemigos y unos cuantos aliados, cuando había comenzado a luchar hacia algunos años no había logrado conciliar el sueño por días, pero con forme el tiempo y las batallas pasaron, su sentir dejo de importar y empuñaba cualquier arma con un semblante muy frio, había visto morir a incontables personas.

- _Murowa-_ apunto a una quimera que había aparecido y parecía empeñada en devorar a Chariot.

-Gracias Diana- la ex profesora jadeaba con pesadez, ya que se habían logrado abrir paso con fuerza bruta pero a un alto coste físico y mágico.

-No hay de qué, pero hay que cuidarnos las espaldas.

Al cabo de 1 hora de intensa batalla el número de enemigos había disminuido considerablemente, con sus cálculos aproximados quedaba al menos la mitad, pero una inquietud no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de los que se encontraban combatiendo, donde se encontraba Kitsune.

.

.

.

Lotte se encontraba nerviosa tenían en su poder una poción que podía cambiar el rumbo de muchas cosas pero tiempo era lo que necesitaban.

-Sucy que haremos, no creo que acabemos a tiempo- comenzaba a desesperarse la pelinaranja.

-Tranquila, trabajo mejor bajo presión- trato de calmar a su amiga -Además logre contactar a Croix-sensei.

-Chicas que podía ser más urgente, que el ataque de allá afuera- la bruja mayor llego agitada y apurada al invernadero.

La filipina se limitó a extenderle los ingredientes de sus recientes pócimas.

-Vaya esto es...- la sorpresa era palpable en sus palabras- Manbavaran cuanto se necesita para que surja efecto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la pelirosa- No contamos con más de 5 litros, pero se encuentra concentrada así que con una gota bastaría.

-Perfecto, tengo la solución ideal para lograr esparcirlo a tiempo, recuerdan mis Spirit Devices.

.

.

.

Akko se encontraba recuperando fuerzas bastante alejada del campo de batalla principal, ya que el _Fuego Fauto_ era un hechizo que le consumía demasiada magia y energía, lo suficiente para dejarla exhausta por lo menos varios minutos. Prefirió dejar que los monstruos avanzaran y tomaran terreno para que le fuera fácil incorporarse.

-Maldición, esta vez me excedí- los ojos de la japonesa ya no brillaban de un color rojo, se encontraban se su usual color marrón.

Lentamente con cada respiración que daba la duda comenzó a aparecer en sus pensamientos, como incontables veces había pasado, pero una voz dentro de ella resonó y acallo su sentimiento.

 _Debes acabar con ellos de una vez, mátalos._

-Yo…- apareció una pulsada de dolor en su cabeza, haciendo que se recargara en un árbol para no caer al suelo.

 _Recuerda lo que te hicieron, recuerda quien te salvo._

-Tienes razón no merecen la misericordia que les mostro mi amo.

Los ojos de Atsuko empezaron a emitir nuevamente un color rojizo, mostrando en ellos su mirada asesina sedienta de sangre.

 _-Speedup-_ Akko comenzó a correr y saltar entre las ramas de los árboles con una velocidad sobrehumana, recorriendo varios kilómetros en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Una vez que había llegado al campo de batalla se dio cuenta que la resistencia había logrado hacer retroceder y repeler al "Ejercitito de la obscuridad", y la ira se apodero de su cuerpo.

-CAVENDISH- grito con todas sus fuerzas - _Vega Varulus-_ corrió y salto dirigiendo una patada a su objetivo.

Una comuna de polvo se levantó dejando entre ver un destello rosa, y una vez que se logró disipar un escudo se encontraba protegiendo a Diana y Ursula-sensei.

- _Murowa_ \- el hechizo de contrataque no se hizo esperar y una castaña emocionada por la respuesta se preparó para iniciar su encuentro con su rival.

-Akko, por favor detén esto, no es necesario que luchemos- trato de hacer entender a su amiga, pero un gesto de irritación se comenzó a marcar en la cara de la chica zorro.

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire y la castaña dirigió su mano hacia un grupo de soldados y recito un hechizo - _Diphulaniado-_ la explosión había sido tal que los cuerpos de aquellos hombres y mujeres se habían reducido a extremidades carbonizadas y alguno que otro órgano vital esparcido por el suelo.

La sangre de la rubia comenzó a hervir he invoco en su varita una espada- _IMPERIUM BLADE_ \- comenzó a correr hacia la chica zorro y dio la primer estocada dirigida a su cabeza. Pero fue detenido con una mano, y aunque pareciera imposible no le estaba generando ninguna herida, causándole sorpresa a Diana.

-Crees que con tu miserable nivel me podrías enfrentar, que soberbio de tu parte- comenzó a apretar la espada causando que muchos rayos salieran- ya no me miraras nunca por encima de tu hombro Cavendish, ahora soy más fuerte y poderosa- agarro la mano de la rubia y la lanzo lejos derrumbando a su paso diversos árboles.

-Murowa- Chariot lanzó un ataque por detrás de la chica zorro pero lo esquivo ágilmente y con una de sus colas hizo que revotara hacia otro lado- Vaya vaya, Úrsula -sensei no esperaba encontrarla por aquí, con eso de que es una mentirosa y cobarde -con una sonrisa cínica miraba a la que alguna vez había sido su máximo ídolo.

-Akko no sé qué fue lo que te paso, pero sé que no quieres causar este daño y mucho menos lastimarnos, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- la peliroja trataba de razonar y hacer algo de tiempo, y esperaba poder resistir al menos unos minutos ya que se encontraba agotada.

- _Arae Aryrha_ \- la tercer palabra había sido dicha y Akko sintió como una garra la sostenia y la apretaba, y aunque trataba de romper la atadura la magia estaba siendo más poderosa.

-Pero que demo…-un flujo de energía comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, absorbiendo la magia que tenía y anulándola también.

La rubia empezó a caminar con mucho cuidado en dirección de la ex bruja, repasando mentalmente todas las instrucciones que la habían indicado de la pócima, a esas alturas la magia de Akko debería de estar completamente anulada, pero no se confiaría aún.

-Q...que rayos…m...me hiciste- apenas podía respirar y su voz sonaba muy pesada, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando- maldición como es que siempre esta aun paso al delante mío- pensó la joven zorro ante la impotencia de verse superada nuevamente.

Una vez que Diana se encontraba frente a ella se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y dijo- Te voy a recuperar Akko, es una promesa- y tras haberle dicho eso recito un hechizo para adormecer a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo- _Toru Rirurara._

Alrededor de la rubia alaridos de dolor provenientes de las bestias comenzaban a inundar el ambiente y algunas de ellas huían despavoridas, además de que los charcos negros que había empezaban a evaporarse, de esa forma no se crearían sombras que evolucionasen en aquellas horribles bestias.

Era un día glorioso para la humanidad por primera vez habían ganado una batalla con de esa forma, pero las bajas eran considerables así que era una victoria agridulce.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Diana, su esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora tenía a Akko y muchas respuestas se resolverían.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Holus, sé que lo publique tarde, pero quería que quedaran bien las escenas, además de que incluí diferentes escenarios que sentí que eran un poco necesarios. En fin espero sus reviews y sus opiniones que siempre son bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir ;)

P.D. Quizás en el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco de la perspectiva de Akko y un sueño que puede revelar algunas cosas.


	9. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?**

 _Pero que es este lugar, es demasiado obscuro, frío y solitario._

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _¿Qué es lo que hacía antes de estar aquí?_

-A…Akko

 _¿De quién es esa voz?_

 _¿Quién o qué es Akko?_

-Por favor no nos dejes…no me dejes.

 _Espera porque esa voz hace que me sienta con una profunda tristeza._

Un sollozo más retumbo en aquel obscuro lugar _._

 _Por favor ya no llores, tus lágrimas me queman._

-Akko…

 _Porque me es tan familiar ese nombre, aunque sigue siendo una palabra tan distante._

El tiempo pasaba y seguía siendo absorbida por la inmensidad de la obscuridad, lo que me hacía notar el tiempo era la voz de aquella mujer que sollozaba con tristeza, lo único que había logrado deducir era mi nombre, no encontraba alguna otra explicación.

Siempre que la escuchaba mi corazón se inquietaba como si de alguna forma tratara de decir "no llores más que aquí estoy", pero mis palabras nunca la alcanzarían, estaba atada en el vacío infinito.

-¿Deseas regresar?

 _Esa fue la primera vez que escuche una voz diferente, sentí un escalofrió, si es que aun podía sentir._

 **-¿Deseas regresar?**

Repitió con más fuerza, sentí su impaciencia en sus palabras.

 _Sí, no hay otra cosa que desee más._

-Recuerda que **todo** tiene un precio…

 _No importa cuál sea estoy dispuesta a pagarlo._

-Bien Atsuko Kagari te brindo de nuevo la llama de la vida.

Un dolor insoportable inundó mi cuerpo, pero poco a poco se fue centrando en el centro de mi pecho. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a bombear sangre todo mi cuerpo, pero a cada segundo que pasaba me sentía ligera, y mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

Sentía que se me olvidaba algo importante, pero la sensación se fue desvaneciendo conforme tomaba conciencia de mi entorno.

Una vez que había logrado abrir mis ojos, una mirada verde y penetrante se encontraba observándome fijamente, una capa cubría su rostro pero era imposible escapar de su mirada.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Akko.

Su voz había sonado tan fría y distante, aunque había logado percibir un tono de diversión.

-Bueno creo que ese nombre ya no va contigo- hizo una pausa y sonrió de una forma que me erizo la piel- De ahora en adelante te llamaras Kitsune.

-Por cierto yo soy el Lich tu nuevo amo y al único que complacerás en cada deseo, entendido.

-S..si amo-

-Creo que te hará falta entrenamiento mi pequeño zorrito.

.

.

.

Desperté agitada y empapada en sudor, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, el momento en el que me habían traído de nuevo a la vida. Un gemido de angustia salió de mis labios y tape mi cara con mis dos manos ya que el aire me comenzaba a faltar, me estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, esa experiencia había sido demasiado traumatizante.

Pasados unos minutos y con mi respiración normalizada retire mis manos, observe mí alrededor, mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la obscuridad de aquella habitación, y para mi sorpresa era conocida: era mi antigua habitación de Luna Nova, intacta, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se formó en mi garganta, me sentía tan ajena en ese lugar, mire detenidamente el poster que se encontraba a mi lado, y mostré una mueca de irritación, continúe observando detenidamente cada rincón tal cual como recordaba, acaricie el escritorio donde incontables veces trate de estudiar, pero el sueño fue mi mayor debilidad, reí suavemente ante el recuerdo y seguí mirando, note los libros de Night Fall de Lotte y los frascos con hongos de Sucy, pero lo que la melancolía me invadió cuando una foto enmarcada estábamos todas justo el día del misil, mi mente se nublo tratando de recordar aquel día y las lágrimas que por años trate de reprimir brotaron cual niña pequeña.

El brillo del sol me comenzó a dar directamente en la cara, y con pesadez me incorpore, note que tenía varias vendas alrededor de mis heridas, quizás la obscuridad no me había permitido notarlas. En frente de mi había ropa limpia, era un overol color negro, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

-Vaya así que a pesar de encontrarse en un apocalipsis tienen ropa con estilo- dije para mí misma tratando de no burlarme ante lo irónico de la situación, así que me dispuse a cambiarme. Me mire detenidamente en un espejo y sonreí al notar lo bien que me quedaba la ropa.

Mi atención se dirigió a unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de la habitación y decidí cambiar mi semblante a uno completamente neutral.

Entraron varios soldados bastante tensos, imagino que pensarían que los podría matar en cualquier instante, bueno es cierto pero no podía invocar ningún hechizo mi magia estaba anulada, además sería estúpido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo me encontraba en desventaja, solo quedaba cooperar.

-Atsuko Kagari, será llevada para ser interrogada- una mujer de mi edad aproximada hablaba, mientras caminaba hacia mí, tomo de su costado una vara y la agito frente a mí, creando unas esposas mágicas y cubriéndome los ojos, una vez hecho eso siente como me colocaban algo en el cuello, pero no le di demasiada importancia, lo más probable es que eran sus medidas de seguridad- Avanza.

Comencé a ser guiada y escoltada por los pasillos de la ex Academia de Magia, lo único que lograba percibir era el crujir de la madera por las pisadas de los que caminábamos. Tras haber recorrido los pasillos por varios minutos nos detuvimos, escuche como abrían una puerta y el andar se reanudo, los murmuros a mi alrededor se intensificaron, al parecer había mucha gente en ese lugar.

El hechizo que me cubría los ojos desapareció, permitiéndome observar el lugar en el que me habían llevado, era una sala bastante grande, se me hacía familiar, medite un segundo y lo recordé, era el primer lugar que había conocido de Luna Nova, vaya que las situaciones eran completamente diferentes, ahora no reía de alegría.

El gran salón había sido modificado, a ciencia cierta no sabría si con magia o su propósito era diferente, era lo más parecido a una sala de juicio. Mire al frente y en lo que parecía un estrado grande había varios puestos, y en ellos se encontraban las que alguna vez llame amigas.

-Por favor todos guarden silencio- la voz de la persona que se encontraba en el centro hablo con autoridad, era ni más ni menos que Diana Cavendish. También tenía varias vendas que cubrían sus heridas, resultado de nuestro reciente encuentro.

Mire detenidamente a las brujas por primera vez en años y debía de admitir que su apariencia había cambiado significativamente, habían madurado muchos rasgos de ellas.

Constanze se veía que había crecido bastante, Jasminka sorprendentemente estaba más delgada, Amanda, se había cortado el cabello le daba un toque más fresco, por su parte Hannah y Bárbara ya no se veían tan dependientes de Diana sino todo lo contrario, además de que tanto a Croix y Chariot algunas de sus expresiones se habían marcado más.

-Bien, Atsuko Kagari o también conocida como Kitsune "Zorro maldito", como todos sabemos aquí los crímenes y atrocidades que has cometido contra la humanidad, desde destrucción de ciudades enteras, asesinatos y la reciente invasión a la resistencia…-

-Agh, Cavendish podrías callarte, eres incluso más molesta e irritante de lo que recuerdo.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendió ante la manera en la que me dirigí a su "apreciable líder", pero la sorpresa era mayor para las brujas ya que nunca se imaginaron que le hablara así a Diana.

-Sabes porque no nos evitamos problemas, sería más fácil si me mataras, aquí y ahora, muchos estarían felices y aliviados- dije aquello restándole importancia a mis palabras.

Mire directamente a un soldado bastante joven y se asustó, generándome una risa por tan cobarde reacción- Vaya que preparados están.

-Akko- reprocho la bruja que alguna vez admire.

-No me dé clases de moralidad después de haber traicionado la confianza de más de uno- voltee hacia a Croix y afile la mirada- eso también va para usted.

-Pero eso no justifica tus actos Akko- trato de defenderse Croix.

-Tampoco los de crear involuntariamente un misil mágico con emociones negativas y mandar a un grupo de niñas a resolverlo, si se me hace también muy responsable-

-Akko no culpes de esa manera a Croix-sensei- Lotte siempre tratando de evitar conflictos.

-Díganme saben lo que ocasiono ese estúpido misil- aquella conversación estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

-A que te refieres- pregunto Amanda.

-Aquel misil lleno de magia, despertó a una criatura fusionándose con ella- Hablaba Diana explicando lo que no se mostró en las pantallas- Era muy poderosa tuvimos que alejarnos en la Shooting Star para que no causara destrozos mayores, pero el Shiny Rod había desaparecido, y la magia se había dispersado, solo teníamos una opción, enfrentarlo directamente.

-Espera porque omitiste eso Diana- Constanze se veía sorprendida y molesta.

-Vamos dile- rete a la líder para que hablara con la verdad.

-Porque abandone a Akko.

Todas se quedaron tensas por un momento incrédulas por la afirmación de Diana.

-Como que la abandonaste- Manbavaran se veía molesta por aquella situación.

-No teníamos como enfrentar a semejante monstruo, y nos encontrábamos cansadas, sabíamos que si no lo encarábamos tendría más consecuencias, trate de razonar para pedir apoyo, creí que Akko estaba de acuerdo, pero fue a enfrentarlo directamente, no pude detenerla debido a mi cobardía.

Mis pensamientos se comenzaban a nublar, otra vez, siempre que trataba de recordar sucesos del pasado llegaban a mi mente secuencias borrosas.

 _-Es cierto eso fue lo que paso, no coinciden sus actos con su forma de ser- pensé y me cuestione por primera vez._

 ** _-No las escuches- la voz de mi cabeza retumbo, haciéndome sentir una pulsada de dolor en el pecho- Sabes a quien debes serle fiel._**

 _-Pero mis recuerdos, no encajan, pero lo que ellas me dicen tiene más coherencia- por primera vez enfrentaba a la voz._

 ** _-No,no,no,no,no,no,no- repetía varias veces, comenzaba a aturdirme- Te traicionaron._**

 _-Mientes, ellas no…nunca- la fuerza de voluntad en mi interior acallo la obscuridad de mi mente- ELLAS SON MIS AMIGAS- grite con todas mis fuerzas y la obscuridad que consumía mis pensamientos se disipo._

 _-Que había sido aquello- pensaba tratando de concentrarme._

Trate de apoyarme en alguna superficie para no caer, pero inevitablemente mis fuerzas fallaron.

Alguien logro atraparme antes de que tocara el suelo, los sonidos sonaban demasiado distantes como para poder prestarles atención.

 _-Fui demasiado estúpida- fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente, sentía rabia por haber sido manipulada._

-Creo que esas son las pruebas suficientes que necesitamos, no es así Croix-sensei- Diana sostenía a su amiga que se encontraba profundamente dormida, habían hecho que utilizara más energía de la necesaria.

-Realmente era un hechizo poderoso, uno que modificaba sus recuerdos- Chariot hablo confirmando sus sospechas- Parece muy poderoso, y no podría confirmar que haya desaparecido completamente.

El dispositivo que le habían colocado a Akko en el cuello les permitía a las brujas obtener en tiempo real los sentimientos que surgían al momento de las conversaciones, ayudando a encaminar el interrogatorio, pero también tenían una función que ayudaba a escuchar los pensamientos, pero requería de mucha energía quien controlaba y de la persona que sería escuchada.

Las 10 mujeres se encontraban confundidas, habían visto a alguien que consideraban descansando en otro plano frente a sus ojos, pero era tan distinta, como si de otra persona se tratase, trataban de asimilar los horrores que había vivido, obligada por un temible ser.

-Tranquila Akko, ya paso, te encuentras a salvo- Diana susurro para su amiga que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

La cara de preocupación que tenia la castaña se suavizo, dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Vaya así que por eso Akko actuaba así, pero todo lo que hizo quedo marcado, me pregunto si soportara la realidad y si podrán aceparla de nuevo.

Pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :P

P.D. Si Akko no tenía magia ¿Entonces como tenía un hechizo de manipulación en ella?, jaja los dejo con la incógnita.


	10. Brisa de verano

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: "Brisa de verano"**

Un hombre de cabellos tan amarillos como el sol y ojos cual esmeraldas caminaba de un lado a otro con un semblante preocupado e impaciente.

-Así que lograron deshacer mi hechizo- la voz del rubio sonaba fastidiada y molesta.

-Además de replegar a mi ejército…

-Inclusive anular la magia- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

-COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE SE VOLVIERON TAN PELIGROSAS,ESTUPIDAS, PERRAS, HARE QUE LO PAGUEN, LAS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR, TORTURAR, DESMEMBRAR, CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- la furia contenida se desato haciendo retumbar aquel lugar, rompiendo a su paso cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

Una vez un poco más "calmado" comenzó a caminar de forma apresurada por varios pasillos de su ostentoso castillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que indicaban que había una planta baja, pero a diferencia de las demás su aspecto no encajaba con la decoración, parecían estar en ruinas y abandonadas.

Con un simple chasquido varias antorchas comenzaron a encenderse iluminando el lúgubre descenso.

Tras varios minutos una imponente puerta de piedra se interpuso en el camino e inscripciones de lenguajes antiguos rodeaban el marco de la misma.

 _Ego iurare sum usque non est bonum_

Un brillo azulado hizo que se abriera de par en par, dándole acceso al Lich.

Aquel lugar era bastante amplio y contenía diversos objetos mágicos, entre estanterías repletas de libros, frascos con plantas e ingredientes para pócimas, y también algunos materiales un tanto asquerosos.

El rubio repaso con la mirada los libros hasta encontrar uno con una pasta obscura, y su sonrisa se amplió significativamente.

-Perfecto esto es lo que necesito para acabar con ellas.

Su plan original había sido casi arruinado, ahora tenía muchos obstáculos, además de que solo tenía un objeto que contenía el último pedazo de su alma, lo dejaba en completa desventaja, una situación incluso peor, y todo por unos intentos de brujas.

Tomo con su mano la calavera que prendía su capa y miro fijamente la esmeralda.

-Hace unos cuantos siglos 9 estúpidas brujas trataron de destruirme- apretó con sus manos su preciada reliquia- esta vez no tendré piedad.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de la noche de verano inundaba el ambiente haciendo que una inconfundible tranquilidad se respirara, inclusive la brisa era demasiado agradable.

Y en una habitación de entre las más grandes de lo que alguna vez fue una academia que enseñaba magia se encontraba una rubia, mirando detenidamente a su acompañante que descansaba en su cama.

-Bien Diana te vas a quedar viéndola como una psicópata durante toda la noche- pregunto Constanze.

La voz de su amiga sobresalto a la líder haciendo que voltease rápidamente.

-No entres así a mi habitación- reprocho- por lo menos toca.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de la alemana- Llevaba más de 10 minutos tocando, pero pareciera que esas en otro mundo.

-Bueno…ehh, simplemente quería cuidarla- Cavendish trataba de excusare ante su inusual actitud.

-Diana todas sabemos lo emocionada que te encuentras por el hecho de que Akko este de regreso, pero no puedes dejar de lado tus actividades como líder, recuerda que muchas personas dependen de ti.

-Me siento fuera mí, estos últimos acontecimientos han sido más de lo que podría procesar- decía mientras masajeaba su sien tratando de aligerar la presión y el estrés.

-Simplemente deberías de pedir ayuda más seguido, para eso estamos nosotras, tus amigas- hizo énfasis en la última palabra y agregó- así como contarnos las cosas com-ple-tas.

-Creo que eso será en otra ocasión, estando todas juntas, para hilar todos los cabos no crees- propuso de manera cortante, se encontraba algo fastidiada.

-Bien, me retiro señorita Líder-hablaba con un tono burlón- Por cierto trata de no monopolizar tanto a Akko, también queremos hablar con ella- soltó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio hasta que la rubia se atrevió a hablar.

-Desde hace cuánto llevas despierta- hablaba sin quitar la mirada de la puerta de su habitación.

-Desde la primera vez que toco Constanze -dijo con simpleza.

-Oh- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron emitir.

-Sabes es un poco perturbador que toda la academia siga intacta- la melancolía en las palabras de Akko era palpable- digo pasaron los años y también los ataques.

-Digamos que Lotte fue fundamental, ella se ha encargado de la reconstrucción de muchos edificios y lugares, recuerda que sus padres se dedicaban a restaurar y ha tenido especial énfasis en su habitación, fue su manera de recordarte- trato de explicar.

La castaña trato de evadir la mirada de su compañera, ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto al ver la duda en su cara.

-Eh…bueno y porque no estoy siendo ejecutada o torturada.

Diana levantó sus cejas mostrando una expresión de incredulidad.

-Vaya no creí que fueras del tipo…masoquista.

Akko formó un puchero y miró a la líder- Mooo, no me refería a eso.

Y sin más la rubia comenzó a reírse por aquella acción de su amiga, extrañaba ese tipo de gestos, esas eran las verdaderas reacciones que ella tendría.

De forma repentina abrazo por la cintura a Akko y acomodo su mentón en el hombro de su acompañante, de esa manera podrían hablar más abiertamente sin sentirse incómodas.

-Akko, durante el interrogatorio logramos ver tu interior, más bien tus sentimientos y se decidió darte otra oportunidad, dado a que las circunstancias te orillaron a sobrevivir, aún no sé cómo, y no planeo forzarte a que me lo cuentes, pero quiero que confíes en mí.

El cuerpo de la ex bruja comenzó a dejar de estar tenso y poco a poco se fue relajando, el aroma que desprendía Diana realmente era embriagador.

-Gracias Diana.

La rubia se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amiga ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre proveniente de los labios de aquella chica.

-No me iré a ningún lado- trato de hacer que se sintiera un poco más segura.

-Aunque lo hicieras, te traería de vuelta.

Ahora era el turno de reír de Akko, al notar el cambio de su…¿compañera, amiga, rival? Ya no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Desde cuando la terca y determinada es Diana Cavendish- pregunto divertida.

-Bueno lo aprendí de alguien- trato de seguir el juego.

-Enserio, cuéntame más- siguió con la misma actitud juguetona.

-Segura- pregunto y recibió una respuesta afirmativa al instante.

-Hace unos cuantos años atrás conocí a alguien que era completamente…diferente. No provenía de descendencia mágica, tampoco era alguien inteligente, y mucho menos prestaba atención a su alrededor, pero era inevitable no notar su presencia, independientemente de estar metida en problemas.

Las dos rieron al unísono al escuchar esa última parte.

-Y que más señorita Diana.

-Que te puedo decir, trate de alejar a esa persona a pesar de que se había empeñado en llamarme su rival, pero fue tanta su insistencia que poco a poco se metió a mi vida, rompiendo cada muro y estigma que tenía.

-Impresionante su fuerza de voluntad- decía alegremente.

-Sí, muchas cosas pasaron- dijo con añoranza de los tiempos pasados- Pero mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana te daré un recorrido por todo el cuartel, y hay muchas personas que quieren hablar contigo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas casi al instante, abrazándose mutuamente, descubriendo lo agradable que es dormir en compañía de alguien especial.

Aunque es algo que tendrían que hablar más adelante.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Tarde pero aquí está, disculpen si está más corto de lo usual pero me he encontrado algo ocupada y encima enferma, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no se libraran de mí tan fácilmente :v

Además ya son 10 capítulos, ¡Yay! no creí llegar tan lejos siendo sincera y les agradezco con el apoyo que me han dado, y cada review, siempre me animan a seguir.

P.d. Me alegra mucho que les gustara el one-short ^-^, tratare de hacer alguno que otro ocasionalmente.

En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :P


	11. El tiempo que paso y no espero

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: "El tiempo que paso y no espero"**

Dos chicas de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraban dormidas plácidamente, pero el reloj bilógico de una de ellas hizo que se despertara de su cómoda posición.

-Agh, apenas son las 5 de la mañana- un ligero quejido proveniente de su lado derecho la hizo caer en cuenta la situación que se encontraba, y con quien. No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, agradecía que aún se encontrara el ambiente obscuro.

-Sabes es aún muy temprano- la voz adormilada de Akko hizo que Diana sonriera tontamente, realmente esos momentos valían oro.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ducharme, ir a mi entrenamiento de rutina, vigilar y ayudar en las reconstrucciones, además de hacer mi recorri…- la castaña la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que callera a su lado.

-Relájate un poco, por como hablas no me sorprendería que te excedieras seguido, además como dijo Constanze, nos tienes a todas nosotras- aquellas palabras habían sido un cambio del cual Diana nunca había aceptado, todo por querer olvidar su pasado, pero ahora se le estaba brindando la oportunidad de un nuevo futuro, a lado de quien siempre había deseado.

-Tienes razón- acaricio lentamente el rostro de la castaña, tomando desprevenida a la misma- quizás podemos saltarnos unas cuantas horas- habló divertida.

-Creo que estoy haciendo una líder más irresponsable, que mala influencia soy- decía mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente entre el cuerpo de Diana.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y trataba que no se diera cuenta de ello, pero era simplemente imposible.

-Porque te encuentras tan inquieta- la duda surgió ante el sonido errático proveniente del pecho de la rubia.

-Eh…yo- el nerviosismo aumento, y las excusas que podría inventar no llegaban a su mente.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y un grito inundo la paz que se respiraba.

-BUENOS DÍAS- Amanda encendió con su vara de golpe todas las luces de la habitación, escuchándose 2 quejidos al fondo de la misma.

-ARRIBA, ARRIBA, se hace tarde, hay que hacer varias cosas.

Amanda se llevó a Akko fuera de la habitación, ninguna de las dos había podido reaccionar ante el torbellino americano, simplemente las había dejado más confundidas.

Diana suspiraba de alivio, había sido salvada por la campana.

Akko se sentía inquieta, quería descubrir y corroborar lo que había evitado alguna vez.

.

.

.

Las dos excompañeras de problemas comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente. Más bien Akko iba siendo arrastrada, a un lugar que desconocía.

-Bien llegamos- Amanda apuntaba a una puerta de lo que alguna vez fue un cuarto de servicio, bastante estrecho, y en la entrada se lograba ver una pequeña placa que decía "Laboratorio".

Confundida miro con una interrogante a tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-Y bien qué esperas- dijo empujándola dentro de aquel lugar obscuro, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Amanda ábreme- los gritos de enojo no se hicieron esperar, pero escucho un clic en la habitación, y sin previo aviso el piso se comenzó a contraer, dando como resultado su inminente caída.

-Ahhhhhhh- su grito poco a poco se hacía más lejano, dejando entrever que su caída sería muy larga y profunda.

La pelisalmón sonrió burlonamente colocando sus manos tras su cabeza -Bien, creo que utilizare el elevador.

El largo grito de Akko se fue acabando mientras se deslizaba por lo que parecía un tobogán demasiado extenso y bien iluminado, pero eso no quitaba que iba a una velocidad realmente peligrosa, además de que no podía utilizar magia para amortiguar su caída.

Unos cuantos minutos después logro divisar el final de su recorrido y trato de frenar su velocidad, siendo completamente imposible. Salió completamente disparada y maldecía sentirse vulnerable sin magia.

-Ahhhh- espero la inminente caída pero, nunca llego, se encontraba suspendida en el aire, más concretamente por un hechizo de levitación.

-Amanda, como se te ocurre utilizar uno de los conductos, están en reparación- Chariot regañaba cual madre a su ex alumna.

-Ehh… creí que sería más divertido- un golpe en la cabeza no se hizo esperar- Auch oye Constanze no es necesaria tanta violencia.

-El punto era que trajeras a Akko, no que casi la mataras en el camino- su gesto era de bastante molestia, pero cambio a uno preocupado al regresar su mirada a la chica que se encontraba flotando.

-Chicas, podrían bajarme- una aturdida Akko interrumpía los regaños para que pudieran prestarle atención.

-Cierto disculpa- su ex profesora agito su varita y la coloco en el suelo lentamente.

-Gracias.

-Akko- Lotte corría hacia ella jadeando tras haberse apresurado para verla, y sin más la abrazo- realmente eres tú, estas viva, estas bien.

-Lotte…si así es- sonrió sinceramente correspondiendo el abrazo de una de sus amigas más queridas.

-Hey también estoy aquí- la pelirosa amante de los hongos miro a su compañera y una pequeña curva se había formado en su boca.

Un abrazo aún más grande y emotivo se formó entre las tres amigas, era una escena conmovedora, digna de un cuadro, habían pasado cada una demasiadas cosas pero sus lazos que las unían, que las habían hecho preocuparse una por la otra y apoyarse incondicionalmente, seguían ahí, inamovibles superando el paso del tiempo.

-No sabes la falta que nos has hecho en todos estos años- la voz de Lotte fue la primera en escucharse una vez que se habían separado.

-Sí, ya no tenía con quien probar mis pociones.

-Jeje- la se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza en forma avergonzada, tenía bastante tiempo que no recibía tanta atención, había olvidado todas esas sensaciones de calidez que aportaba convivir con sus amigas.

-Bienvenida- Chariot se acercó a su ex alumna predilecta, pero se detuvo al recibir una respuesta rápida.

-Gracias- respondió secamente, tratando de evadir todo contacto físico y visual con la que alguna vez fue su ídolo.

La situación no paso a más, y la mayor trato de dejarlo pasar para no incomodar a nadie.

-Por cierto Akko, vamos a que conozcas el Cuartel- comenzó a hablar animada la alemana.

-Umm…les importaría si cambio de ropa, tengo esta desde el día de ayer- indicaba un poco penada.

-Ups, disculpa Akko- hablaba de nuevo O'neill.

Una vez que estuvo lista la castaña, su recorrido comenzó acompañada por sus amigas, integrándose en el camino Jasminka, Amanda y Hannah.

La chica zorro conoció todas las instalaciones de lo que alguna vez fue Luna Nova, había lugares especiales para el entrenamiento aéreo, de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y combate mágico, además, tenían el invernadero de Sucy que abastecía de alimentos a toda la población, literalmente, también fueron a la parte de la cocina que era coordinada por Jasminka, inclusive habían ido al centro de operaciones y los laboratorios donde se creaba nueva tecnología.

El día siguió transcurriendo conviviendo y recordando los viejos tiempos, pero la castaña noto que sus amigas evitaban hablar de sus 4 años de ausencia, ya que ella no daba pie para comenzar el tema. En el tiempo que paso recorriendo la antigua academia se sorprendió mucho ante el cariño y respeto que la gente les mostraba a las brujas, recibiendo siempre, halagos y cumplidos de refugiados y soldados, realmente les tenían mucho cariño. Aunque inevitablemente ella recibió miradas de recelo y desprecio.

A pesar de ese recibimiento tan cálido que le habían dado sus amigas, algo no dejaba de incomodar a Akko, se sentía ajena a sus ellas, como si no encajara, no podía fingir ser la chica entusiasta, alegre, despreocupada y si también egoísta, que era en el pasado.

-Pasa algo Akko- trato de averiguar Lotte.

La mirada de la chica zorro seguía mirando el vacío, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Lotte y menos a la preocupación creciente de sus amigas.

-Akko…- Chariot poso su mano en el hombro de su ex alumna haciendo que se regresara en sí, ante el contacto- te encuentras bien- pregunto con un interés genuino.

Pero ella prefirió evitar sus miradas.

-No, solamente me encuentro un poco agotada, podrían llevarme de nuevo a mi habitación o la de Diana, bueno lo único que quiero es descansar un poco.

-Claro, vamos- Sucy hablo y miro de reojo a las demás, entendiendo que todas se sentían de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Akko se había quedado sola en la habitación de Diana nuevamente, la había dejado ya que "confiaban en ella y quería darle su privacidad" pero también estaba el hecho de que tenía sus rastreadores y su magia era inexistente.

Observo detenidamente el lugar, y realmente tenía un aire de sofisticación, un claro reflejo de su dueña.

El sol que se lograba divisar a través de una de las ventanas se encontraba escondiéndose en el horizonte, y ausentándose en cuestión de minutos, anunciando así la llegada de la noche.

Un juego de té de porcelana llamo su atención y se dispuso a preparar un poco de té para ella y su futura acompañante. El tranquilizante olor del té de jazmín inundo sus fosas nasales y lentamente comenzó a tomarlo haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en calor inmediatamente.

-Aka sé que estás ahí, sal por favor.

El pequeño zorro se materializó entre la sombra que generaba la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirándolo y cuestionándolo.

El animal soltó un chillido lleno de urgencia, y las imágenes de su memoria hicieron una conexión con Akko mostrándole el motivo de su visita.

-Maldición, está planeando algo ese hijo de perra- su mirada se afilo y se llenó de determinación, debía de hacer algo.

-Aka necesito salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- su familiar la miro detenidamente- Si, si, lo sé no tengo magia, pero tú me puedes prestar algo de la tuya- los ojos de Aka brillaron de color rojo y coloco su pata en su regazo, emitiendo energía de color rojo haciendo que el aura de Akko se volviera del mismo color.

Pero cuando todo parecía que estaba funcionando la conexión se cortó abruptamente, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos perplejos.

-Otra vez- demando.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-De nuevo Aka.

El zorro hizo lo que le pedía pero seguía sin funcionar.

-Que mierda- la castaña se estaba impacientando, un intento tras otro, se transformaba en un inevitable fracaso.

-¿Por qué no está funcionando Aka?, necesitamos detenerlo, no puedo dejar que ellas vayan, morían… si ellas van las matara, matara a Diana- las manos de Akko cubrían su rostro, se encontraba frustrada, y la impotencia la inundaba.

-Akko- la voz de Diana la hizo sobresaltarse, pero no quería verla, no encontrándose así.

-Akko, todo bien- insistió preocupada al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la mencionada.

-Diana…-su voz salió en forma de susurro.

La líder se sentó al lado de su amiga y la hablo nuevamente.

-¿Paso algo?, ¿las chicas te dijeron algo que te incomodo?- preguntaba inquieta ante la actitud de su amiga- Qué es lo que te tiene así, por favor dime- trato de insistir al no tener ninguna respuesta.

Un silencio cubrió la habitación, y Diana entendió que debía de darle aun su espacio.

-Bueno, no te presionaré, cuando estés lista, te escucharé- se atrevió a decir, cuando se dispuso a levantarse, la mano de Akko la tenía tomada por la muñeca. Su rostro se encontraba mirando el piso, como si buscara valor en él.

-Ya no puedo- finalmente soltó- No quiero perder lo poco que recupere, a mis amigas, que son mi familia- comenzó a decir- Me odio a mí misma, asesine a muchísimas personas inocentes, destruí familias y ciudades enteras, ayude a un ser ruin y despreciable, y sobre todo intente matarte, a pesar de saber quién eras.

Hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente antes de continuar.

-Pero sobre todo tengo miedo, me aterra perderte- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- no quiero que te pase nada.

El rostro de la castaña reflejaba angustia, el corazón de la heredera Cavendish se comprimió al verla así tan vulnerable, abriéndose por primera vez desde que llego, soltando aquella mascara que había utilizado, esas sonrisas que eran para no preocupar a sus amigas.

-Akko, no estás sola, estamos aquí para ayudarnos entre nosotras, además- Diana tomo su barbilla, levantando así su cara, obligándola a mirarla- No dejare que nada nos separe.

Esas últimas palabras llenas de seguridad y determinación fueron lo último que necesitaba para que Akko terminara de entender y finalmente comenzó a llorar, todo lo que alguna vez contuvo lo externo entre los brazos de Diana, quien la abrazaba con delicadeza, dándole de repente pequeñas palmaditas, tratando de consolarla y tranquilizarla cual madre haría con un hijo.

Una vez que la tormenta de sentimientos se calmó y las lágrimas habían parado, una paz incomparable se respiraba en aquel lugar.

Pero aun había un tema pendiente, que habían estado aplazado.

-Diana- hablo mientras seguía siendo abrazada.

-Sí, dime- la animo a continuar.

-Ehh… bueno, sabes yo desde hace algún tiempo, más precisamente cuando éramos aun alumnas de Luna Nova, yo te odiaba, bueno más bien te tenia envidia- comenzó a confesarse- pero poco a poco me mostraste parte de lo que eras y la otra cara del mundo mágico, me apoyaste y me animaste tal cual como lo hiciste en esos momentos del pasado que me encontraba deprimida, quizás esa fue una de las incontables razones por las cuales me comencé a enamorar de ti.

-Akko yo…- no logro terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

-Perdona, pero no lo resisto más.

La japonesa busco desesperadamente el rostro de Diana y lo tomo entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente, y con intensidad.

En ese momento las palabras sobraron y la distancia que había entre ellas por fin desapareció cual muros derribados.

Se fundieron en un beso desesperado, buscaban consuelo y refugio en sus bocas, y las respuestas se comenzaban a darse en cada roce y latido de sus corazones.

Pero ante su inevitable falta de oxígeno se separaron agitadas.

-Atsuko Kagari alguna vez me dejaras hablar sin interrumpirme- una risa se escuchó por parte de la mencionada, pero siguió en silencio, para que hablara la rubia- Siempre fuiste en contra de todo y todos, siempre trataste de perseguir tus sueños, a pesar de no venir de descendencia mágica, o de alguna vez haber empuñado una varita, pero eso no te detuvo, más bien te motivo, y aunque algunas veces fueras infantil y egoísta, tus sentimientos eran demasiado sinceros y transparentes, creíste en tus amigas, y nunca te rendiste- Diana acaricio el rostro de su castaña y finalmente dijo- Puede que por eso me enamorara también de ti.

En sus pechos no había cabida para tanta felicidad, sonreían y reían cual adolecentes, lanzándose miradas y entrelazando sus manos.

Y otro beso ocurrió, más lento que el anterior, pero cargado con más sentimientos, mostrando el amor que se había tratado de ocultar y olvidar.

Lentamente la intensidad aumento, y ellas entendieron que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que la noche acabara.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Holaaaaaa!, ¡Dios! Como extrañe escribir, tuve un bloqueo horrible no sabía cómo continuar, bueno sabia a donde quería llevar el capítulo pero no como plasmarlo, pero ya está regresando la inspiración… creo jeje, pero mientras disfruten de este momento Diakko que en el que sigue habrá zukulencia jaja leve.

Gracias por ser pacientes, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :P


	12. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **Por favor procedan con discreción xD hoy si hay zukulencia ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: "Sentimientos a flor de piel"**

Diana empezó a besar a la joven castaña con mucha suavidad como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer, comenzó dándole un beso suave en la frente, otro en las mejillas, uno cerca de sus parpados y cuando finalmente se acercaba a sus labios sus manos que sostenían el rostro de su compañera comenzaron a temblar, la incertidumbre comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón, sentía que todo era una ilusión, que se encontraba soñando.

Akko al notar como se detenían los besos de Diana y sus manos comenzaban a temblar sintió como un nudo en la garganta se formaba, verla ahora en ese estado, a la persona más fuerte que nunca había conocido había hecho que su corazón se encogiera y se sintiera culpable, sabía perfectamente que ella era la razón por la cual se encontraba así.

Sin pensarlo Akko tomo una de las manos de Diana y coloco otra en su cintura para pegarla más a ella, acercando así sus labios a la oreja de la rubia para susurrarle.

-Diana sé que pareciera que esto es un sueño, pero déjame decirte que no lo es, soy real, tan real como el amor que siento por ti, tan real como la veces que pase en vela tantas noches tratando de sacarte de mi mente, tan real como lo somos tu y yo en ese momento- una de las manos de Akko comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de la blusa de Diana, haciendo que esta última se estremeciera ante el tacto que sentía- No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo- La lengua de la castaña comenzó a recorrer la oreja de su compañera, causando un leve sonido de placer proveniente de aquellos labios.

-A...akko- la rubia no pudo evitar decir el nombre de la persona que le estaba generando tantas sensaciones con el solo hecho de tocarla, pero aun no era suficiente, necesitaba más de ella, aun no era suficiente.

Akko comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de Diana dejando rastros de los besos que le daba hasta llegar a la clavícula de su acompañante, pero no sin antes buscar una mirada de aprobación, misma que se le fue dada junto con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Akko se incorporaron comenzando a tocar con la punta de sus yemas por debajo de la blusa de Diana, haciendo que todas sus terminales nerviosas se encendieran por el tacto tan tortuoso, era demasiado lento, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos del aparente juego de la castaña, comenzó a sentir que la blusa de Diana sobraba, quitándola en un movimiento rápido, y sonriendo ante la aparente sorpresa de su acompañante.

Ante la nueva vista la ex bruja quedo maravillada al ver un conjunto de encaje de color negro pensando por un momento donde habría conseguido tal prenda, que le daba un perfecto contraste a la piel nívea Diana, despejo su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento, sin perder el tiempo y con maestría desabrocho el sostén que aprisionaba el deseo de las dos.

Los labios de Akko se apresuraron a tomar entre ellos uno de los pezones y comenzar a morderlo lentamente, mientras que su mano libre acariciaba y masajeaba el otro, causando que inevitablemente sonidos guturales de placer salieran de la boca de Diana.

La temperatura de los dos cuerpos comenzó a aumentar, claro indicio de necesitar más de ellas, y comenzaba a sobrar razones para seguir cubiertas con prendas estorbosas.

\- A...akko, por favor… quiero- las palabras salían entrecortadas, pero no por ello menos cargadas de lo que deseaban.

-¿Qué es desea que le haga señorita Cavendish?- la voz de Akko se había cargado de sensualidad ya que sabía a lo que se refería su amada, pero le encantaba verla avergonzada.

-Umm...- los dedos de la castaña comenzaron a masajear los muslos de Diana, para que se animara a continuar- quiero…te quiero sentir…sentir ahí abajo.

Los ojos de Akko brillaron de emoción y deseo. Y se acercó a susurrarle.

-Cualquier cosa que desees, la cumpliré.

Dicho esto bajo su rostro a la altura del vientre de la rubia y comenzó a morderlo dejando pequeñas marcas, hasta llegar a inicio de un obstáculo: el pantalón.

Con suavidad comenzó a retirar las últimas dos prendas, disfrutando el recorrido de las piernas torneadas de la rubia, además del tacto inconfundible de su piel.

Una vez que el pantalón de Diana e inclusive sus bragas habían desaparecido la satisfacción que sentían por lo que continuaría las exito.

La castaña beso el interior de los muslos de la ojiazul inclusive dando pequeñas mordidas, tratando de alargar el momento, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a demandar más, quería probar a Diana Cavendish.

Su lengua recorrió una de las zonas más sensibles en busca de un punto clave, una vez que dio con él comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua y jugar.

Mientras que los gemidos de placer de la líder empezaron a hacerse más notorios e incontenibles. Akko aumento la velocidad y bajo sus dedos hasta la entrada de la intimidad de su amante, insertando sin previo aviso su dedo medio, haciendo que la líder deslizara sus dedos entre el cabello sedoso de la castaña.

-Ah…-

-Perdona, te lastime- pregunto un poco preocupada Akko, con temor de haberse dejado llevar- acaso estoy siendo muy brusca.

-Tra…tranquila, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a sentir algo entre mi- un jadeo pesado salió de su boca- por fa…favor continúa- decía con unas ojos suplicantes.

Ahora con toda seguridad, Akko cumplió con la demanda de la líder, pero esta vez de una forma más lenta para que las dos se acostumbraran a sentirse.

-Ah- los gemidos ahora ocupaban la gran sonoridad en la habitación, y aumentaban conforme Akko cambiaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Al estimular sus 2 puntos hizo que las sensaciones y el placer que sentía Diana aumentaran, aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza exigiendo más.

\- A...akko, Akko vo…voy a- aquella frase no logro ser concluida ya que una explosión de placer inundo todos y cada uno de los sentidos de Diana, nublando por un momento su mente, y llegando a la cúspide del edén.

La chica zorro se acostó agitada a un lado de la ex heredera Cavendish, pero sonriendo, ya que había visto como la persona que más había amado se había entregado completamente a ella.

Un silencio se formó pero a diferencia de muchos otros, este estaba cargado de amor, disfrutando inclusive el escuchar la respiración irregular de la otra persona.

-Sabes siempre creí que yo tomaría la iniciativa- comento Diana reprochando y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Akko se sorprendió ante tal declaración de su amante, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Oye de que te ríes- comentaba un tanto molesta.

-Perdona, perdona- decía entre lágrimas de risa- pero créeme que no eres la única que alguna vez pensó en eso, pero creí que me reclamarías por algo que habría hecho- se atrevió a admitir la castaña- además tenemos tiempo.

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la joven Cavendish y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se sentó en el regazo de la castaña, atrapando las dos muñecas de Akko -Es momento de que te haga disfrutar mi pequeño zorrito.

La mente de Akko se había quedado en blanco, no creía lo que sucedía, hacia unos minutos tenia a la rubia bajo su merced, pero ahora ella era la que se sentía pequeña…y sumisa.

-Di...diana es…espera no hablaba de este momen…-

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por los labios de Diana mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amante susurrándole -Siempre es buen momento para demostrar quien verdaderamente manda y tiene el control.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol acariciaron lentamente la habitación que había guardado entre sus paredes, a dos amantes, que habían desprendido a través de cada respiración y de cada poro de su piel, caricias llenas de deseo, pero sobre todo amor.

Y después de momentos tan extenuantes, las dos chicas se encontraban abrazadas entrelazando sus brazos y piernas cual raíces, protegiéndose la una de la otra, quizás instintivamente, ya que solo ellas se conocían en la gran mayoría de los matices de su personalidad.

El tiempo para ellas había dejado de ser relevante, el mundo de la misma manera, habían logrado una conexión tan profunda que las palabras nunca lograrían describir. Pero cierto era que no podían escapar del caos que asechaba al mundo amenazando lo que habían recuperado.

Debían lucha por su mundo onírico, y esta vez no lo harían solas, sino todo lo contrario.

Paso a paso, acabarían con la dualidad negativa que se había apoderado del destino del mundo, a pasos firmes, pero para ello la confianza y comunicación eran fundamentales.

Akko debía seguir abriéndose, apresar de todo lo vivido, debía de enfrentar a su pasado y hablar con las chicas, Croix y Chariot.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Oh, Dios! Realmente a pesar de que ya tenía planeado esta parte, he inclusive había escrito el principio, me costó trabajo ir describiendo la situación, jajaja pero quedo bien, ¿no creen?, aquellas dos ya necesitaban romper la tensión 7u7, y que mejor que a besos.

Regresamos con las actualizaciones semanales jaja, (muerte a evaluaciones y exámenes), así que a la vuelta traeremos a nuestro universo alterno de: My Demon.

Aprecio mucho siempre el apoyo que dan por ello ¿qué les parecería si comienzo a responder sus comentarios ^-^'?, siento que podríamos tener un poco más de interacción, en fin ustedes deciden.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, au revoir :D


	13. Hablemos claro

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: "Hablemos claro"**

Tras haber tenido una extenuante sesión de…ejerció la noche anterior, Diana y Akko se alistaron desde muy temprano para poder reunirse con las chicas.

-Crees que me perdonen- se atrevió a preguntar Akko con algo de temor.

Diana termino de abrocharse su blusa y le indico con la palma de su mano que se acercara a ella.

-Ellas te quieren muchísimo, también sufrieron cuando pensaron que estabas muerta, no deberías dudar de ellas- la rubia acomodo un mechón de cabello de Akko atrás de su oreja y continuo- además en ellas está la decisión de perdonarte, no es como que puedas borrar el pasado.

El ánimo de la castaña se vino abajo al escuchar lo último, tenía toda la razón, pero debía recuperar su confianza, miro los ojos azules de su compañera y sonrió, sabía que teniéndola a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

La japonesa le robo un rápido y fugaz beso a Diana, sorprendiéndola por tan inesperado gesto, las dos rieron y continuaron arreglándose para salir de la habitación.

Pasados unos minutos las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la ex Academia Luna Nova, muchas personas saludaban animadamente a Diana mientras que para Akko las miradas de recelo aun continuaban.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Diana le comenzó a platicar a la castaña sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban, era a un gimnasio especial para la líder de la resistencia y sus allegados, traducción, privacidad para la ella y las chicas.

-Y bien que te parece- decía mostrándole toda la habitación, una realmente grande para máximo 11 personas que verdaderamente la ocupaban.

-Bueno está muy bien equipado, pero no es algo excesivo- cuestiono la decisión de tener un lugar tan grande.

-Al principio pensé lo mismo pero creme que era necesario para nosotras, ya que somos las que coordinamos en muchos sentidos a los cuarteles alrededor del mundo, necesitábamos nuestro espacio, y también preparar nuestra mente y cuerpo- explico con sencillez.

-Muy buen argumento Señorita Diana- el coqueteo había empezado entre las dos, aprovechando que se encontraban solas pero antes que recibir una respuesta un estruendo se escuchó en la entrada, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente con las caras completamente encendidas de tonalidades rojizas.

-¡Perfecto! Ya nos encontramos todas- la pelisalmón entro con gran entusiasmo acompañada de las demás.

-¡Akko!- tanto Lotte como Sucy se acercaron animadas a su amiga, y habían notado su semblante más relajado.

-Hola chicas- hablo con un tono un tanto tímido, pero en esta ocasión, sincero.

Un ambiente de comprensión se había formado, ya que las chicas habían hablado entre ellas y el acordaron no forzar a Akko, esperaban que ella poco a poco se fuera abriendo a ellas.

-Bueno listas para la sesión del día de hoy- Constanze se acercó junto con Croix y Chariot- Creo que será muy conveniente que sea el boxeo.

Jasminka se acercó a Akko y le coloco un casco que protegía su cabeza y comenzó a vendarle las manos.

-Woh, esperen, yo también voy a entrenar- preguntaba incrédula la castaña.

-Sí, de hecho por eso elegimos entrenar de esta manera, lucharas contra todas nosotras- aseguro Amanda, y una sonrisa general se formó en los rostros de todas, una cosa era no forzarla y otra muy distinta hacer que se "animara" a hablar por otros medios.

Akko trago pesado, sabía que eso sería largo, y que sus amigas no se contendrían, pero les demostraría que no se las iba a dejar fácil.

.

.

.

El labio inferior de Akko se encontraba roto, y varios moretones eran ya visibles, aquellos enfrentamientos habían sido duros, e inesperadamente su contrincante más fuerte hasta el momento había sido Lotte que haba aguantado 4 rounds sin siquiera reducir su ritmo en cada uno.

-Ah…ah…-La castaña trataba de recuperarse en la esquina del cuadrilátero, vaya que era una forma innovadora de limar asperezas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?- Diana se había acercado a ver como se encontraba Akko.

-Bueno al menos no me han noqueado hasta ahora- trataba de hilar las palabras mientras estabilizaba su respiración.

-Pero si has aguantado al menos 2 rounds con cada una de las chicas, saliendo victoriosa y empatando con alguna de ellas- reprocho la rubia- que clase de resistencia tienes.

-Jeje, que te puedo decir soy muy buena, además necesitaba volverme fuerte, y eso no solo incluía a la magia- una sonrisa orgullosa se posó en sus labios.

-Presumida- las dos rieron tranquilamente, hasta que la campana sonó anunciando el siguiente enfrentamiento.

Akko se preparó colocándose en guardia, esperando a la siguiente bruja, y para su sorpresa Chariot se subió ágilmente al cuadrilátero.

-Estás lista Akko- su ex profesora sonrió amablemente a la que fue una de sus alumnas favoritas pero recibió a cambio una expresión un tanto fría y tensa- Será kick boxing, de acuerdo- preguntó.

-Si- respondió secamente la castaña.

Y ante el silencio que se había formado entre las contrincantes, el sonido de la campana inundo los oídos de las dos mujeres, advirtiendo el inicio del combate.

Akko sin pensarlo se lanzó contra su ex profesora lanzándole el primer puño directo a la cara de la mayor, pero siendo bloqueado de inmediato, seguido de varias patadas.

La pelea había comenzado y pareciera que ninguna de las combatientes deseaban parar.

Chariot trataba de quebrantar la defensa de la castaña pero siempre que lo intentaba recibía una respuesta con la misma o más intensidad.

-Akko, por favor- la mayor trataba de hablar pero una ráfaga de golpes impedía concentrarse, Akko no estaba teniendo piedad.

-Escu…- una abertura en la defensa de Chariot fue lo único que necesito la castaña.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó entre los labios de Akko y con un movimiento rápido derribo a Chariot quedando en cima, y dándole un golpe directo en el rostro, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a repetir lo mismo la mayor contrarresto el agarre del cual era sometida y golpeo el vientre de su ex alumna.

El aire había abandonado los pulmones de Akko y se encontraba de rodillas jadeando pesadamente mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

-¡Akko!- Diana grito preocupada, dispuesta a detener el encuentro pero una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndola de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Tranquilízate, ellas tienen que enfrentar todo lo que han evadido, así como cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos hace algunos años- Croix miro burlonamente a la líder y sonrió- o ¿no lo crees? Niña malcriada, aquella vez vaya que patee tu trasero.

-No tanto como yo te deje- admitía orgullosa Diana. Pero su mirada regreso a ver el encuentro, prestando atención a cada movimiento.

Mientras tanto en el enfrentamiento la pelirroja había logrado inmovilizar a Akko con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Maldición escucha Akko!- la frustración y cansancio era notable en ambas pero en esos momentos era una lucha de orgullos.

-¡Suéltame!- reñía y se trataba de liberar, pero entre más se movía el agarre de la bruja mayor se hacía más fuerte.

-¡No! ya es suficiente de comportarse inmaduramente- Chariot apretó aún más a Akko haciendo que esta tosiera- Me equivoque y te oculte cosas, por no saber actuar no logre detener a mi amiga, por no saber enfrentar la verdad oculte mi verdadera identidad, por no saber ver más allá de mis planes te arrastre y te decepcione- la confesión de la pelirroja sorprendió a Akko por la sinceridad y arrepentimiento en las palabras de su ex profesora, ligeras imágenes en su cabeza comenzaron a llegarle, desde momentos de su infancia hasta sus últimos momentos en Luna Nova, pareciera que todo lo que le había arrebatado el Lich comenzaba a ser suyo de nuevo.

 _Por un segundo el recuerdo del día de su muerte regreso tan intenso y real como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente._

 _Había descubierto la verdad de su ídolo y profesora favorita… eran la misma persona… tenía una mezcla de sentimientos._

 _Se sentía emocionada_

 _O quizás traicionada_

 _Todo eso no importo en el momento que gritos de desesperación y preocupación inundaron todo el ambiente._

 _Su cuerpo reacciono solo y fue a encarar lo que fuese que tuviera que enfrentar._

 _El misil producto de magia modificada con emociones negativas había cobrado conciencia, y solo deseaba destruir a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente._

 _Diana intento detenerme pero no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara, la abrace con esperanzas de volver a verla y me aleje._

 _Enfrente al misil que había tomado una forma demoniaca, con el Shiny Rod entre mis dos manos y toda la determinación que nunca habían reflejado mis ojos._

 _Phasansheer Shearylla_

 _La última palabra había salido de mis labios y con ello un sacrifico que estuve dispuesta a pagar. Dar mi vida para que la magia regresara. Pero nunca imagine que con ello también llevaría a la destrucción de la humanidad._

-Úrsula-sensei- un susurro apenas audible salió de los labios de la chica zorro.

Akko dejo de luchar y comenzó a relajarse, ante aquel extraño comportamiento Úrsula la miro confundida, pero la vitalidad de la castaña regreso, justamente para liberarse.

Las dos mujeres se colocaron nuevamente en guarda, pero esta vez mirándose a los ojos de manera distinta.

La castaña sonrió por primera vez durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en el cuadrilátero y rio despreocupadamente, contagiando a su ex profesora.

-Bien Úrsula-sensei, terminemos con esto- Akko lanzo una patada dirigida al rostro de la mayor, pero logro bloquearla a tiempo.

Los golpes habían regresado tratando de encontrar aberturas en la defensa de la otra. Pero en un movimiento inesperado el puño que iba dirigido al rostro de Akko para sorpresa de todas, dio completamente en el blanco. Un golpe en seco fue lo único que se escuchó, había caído inconsciente. Fue un knock out limpio para Akko.

.

.

.

Una asamblea un tanto improvisada se estaba organizando en la sala de reuniones, y para todo aquel que miraba a las mujeres que se encontraban a cargo, saltaba la curiosidad de los moretones alrededor del cuerpo, pero los susurros que se generaban a su alrededor no pasaban de algunos segundos, ya que se encontraban realizando sus actividades, y perder tiempo era algo que no podían permitirse, menos con el reciente ataque.

En una habitación que conectaba directamente a la sala de reuniones se encontraban Akko, Diana y Lotte.

Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado y poco a poco la castaña se comenzó a incorporarse, dándose cuenta que la habían vuelto a vendar, especialmente en la cabeza.

Unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa, pero el aroma de la persona que la estaba abrazando era inconfundible.

-Akko, ¿estás bien? Segura que no quieres ir a descansar a la habitación- preguntaba algo preocupada Diana por el estado de la castaña.

Akko negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a la rubia- Me encuentro bien, aunque algo mareada, pero nada que no pueda soportar.

-Aun así espera aquí, primero tengo que plantear la situación con todos allá a dentro, será un debate muy acalorado- Diana suspiro con pesadez al imaginar la situación que se le esperaba.

-Lo harás bien, no por nada eres la líder de la resistencia- sonrió sinceramente y con orgullo de lo que había logrado su ¿novia?, quizás en algún punto tendría que hablar de ello con Diana.

La rubia miro a Lotte y esta comprendió rápidamente lo que le trataba de decir.

-Sí, sí, yo la cuido, estaremos al pendientes de lo que digan en la reunión.

-Gracias Lotte.

Diana entro por la puerta principal y todos los presentes guardaron silencio en señal de respeto.

-Bien, comencemos- todas las personas que se encontraban presentes eran encargados de diversos escuadrones y algunos líderes de otros cuarteles del área y del mundo.

-Antes que nada les agradezco a todos los líderes que se encuentran presentes por haber acudido de forma tan repentina, y como se estarán preguntando iré al grano, el propósito por el cual nos encontramos aquí es simple: Infiltrarnos en el castillo del Lich y atacar.

Murmuros de sorpresa llenaron la habitación, la idea que acababa de proponer la líder era descabellada.

-Pero ¿qué? A caso el reciente ataque la dejo afectada.

-¡Eso es suicidio!

-Encararlo… antes nos mata con los necrófagos.

-¡Señores!- la voz de un joven acallo el ruido y centro las miradas en el- Antes que nada dejen terminar a la señorita Diana, comprendo que tengan miedo pero debe de existir una razón por la cual se ha propuesto esta idea.

-Gracias Andrew, como bien lo dice yo nunca me movería sin antes estar segura de mis movimientos, y en esta ocasión estamos muy seguros que acabaremos con el Lich.

Una vez que había vuelto a tener toda la atención de los presentes la rubia hizo un ademan para que Croix y Constanze se acercaran.

-Desde hace tiempo he estado desarrollando los planos aproximados del castillo donde se encuentra el Lich- Croix coloco sobre la mesa un pequeño dispositivo circular, para luego entenderlo y proyectar una réplica que rayaba en la exactitud de la edificación.

-Woh eso si es impresionante- comento asombrada Amanda.

-Y no has visto todo- Constanze movió sus manos y las imágenes de cada habitación se comenzaron a formar.

-Este mapa lo hicimos en cuestión de días, cuando menos activo estuvo el Lich, tiene unos cuantos meses, pero es mejor que nada.

-Es más de lo que podríamos tener- corrigió Diana dándole la importancia que merecía el logro- Además creamos una posición que anula la magia, claro está con su respectivo antídoto.

Susy se levantó y mostro a todos un frasco con un líquido brillante, sonreía orgullosamente.

-En el reciente ataque probamos la efectividad de la posición y para fortuna de todos funciono, eliminamos a centenares de necrófagos, gárgolas, y golems, simplemente se desintegraron.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de todos, no podían creer que realmente tenían una oportunidad tras todos los años que habían tratado de sobrevivir.

-Y por último- Diana miro hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Akko entro caminando lentamente y se detuvo hasta llegar a lado de la líder.

-Tenemos a la ex ayudante del Lich: _Kitsune._

Antes de que las miradas de desconfianza aparecieran Akko hablo.

-¡Lo siento!- la voz de la castaña había inundado la habitación- Realmente lo siento, se perfectamente que mis manos están manchadas, sé que no puedo regresar a todas las personas que asesine y que durante toda mi vida cargare con mis pecados- un silencio incomodo se formó pero repentinamente la japonesa hizo una reverencia demasiado marcada- No espero que me perdonen, solo quiero que me den la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, juro que daré mi vida de ser necesario para regresarle la esperanza a la humanidad.

Toda la información que habían recibido los líderes había sido demasiada, y se encontraban intrigados, como era posible que todo se encontrara a su favor.

Andrew se levantó y camino hacia la castaña y la abrazo acercándola suavemente su cuerpo.

-Estas viva- fue lo único que atino a decir el ojiverde.

El gesto de Andrew sorprendió a Akko, pero termino correspondiendo el abrazo del chico con la misma efusividad.

-Ejem- Amanda se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se soltaran algo avergonzados.

-Bien creo que con todas las cartas que tenemos podemos tomar una decisión- Chariot tomo el mando de la reunión y miro con seguridad a todos los presentes- Existe alguna objeción- cuestiono a los líderes, pero uno a uno se comenzaron a poner de pie.

-Lucharemos hasta el final.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

-Bien entonces comencemos a hablar de la estrategia ofensiva- la líder continuo y comenzó a dar las indicaciones a todos.

Los preparativos habían comenzado la motivación y la esperanza eran los motores que se mantenían en los corazones de la humanidad, había una oportunidad y tenían que aferrarse a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte un rubio miraba directamente un espejo el cual reflejaba su verdadera forma cadavérica y putrefacta, a diferencia de lo que parecía un cascarón perfecto.

Más de 20 minutos habían transcurrido y su expresión se comenzaba a llenar de furia.

-¡PERRA!- estalló finalmente golpeando y rompiendo el espejo- ME TRAICIONASTE, A PESAR DE QUE TE SALVE Y DOMESTIQUE.

Pero un ataque repentino de tos hizo que detener sus gritos, y con trabajo se apoyó en la pared.

Transcurridos unos minutos un hilo de sangre recorría su comisura, pero a diferencia de la sangre de cualquier persona común la de él era obscura y con un tono rojizo muy tenue.

Una gota cayó en uno de los fragmentos del espejo, y poco a poco comenzaron a ennegrecer a uno esparciéndose cual peste negra.

Solo un trozo quedó intacto.

En él se veía reflejada Akko.

-Haré que lo pagues muy caro, matarás a tus amigas con tus propias manos, y regreses a mi lado.

El fragmento comenzó a palpitar cual latidos de un corazón agitado, ese presentimiento logro llegar a la castaña, sabía que aún no era libre, y algo le decía que por más que quisiera creer en la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos, el Lich estaría dos pasos al frente.

Agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Debía creer, debía creer que todo funcionaria.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Perdón! Sé que me desaparecí bastante tiempo, pero los proyectos no acababan, pero ahora sí :') ¡VACACIONES!, planeo escribir como nunca y ponerme al corriente, y darle forma por fin a una nueva historia :D

Jajaja bueno espero que les gustara el cap. aquí los problemas se resuelven a besos o a golpes :)

 **Diana Schnee** : Los dioses escucharon tus plegarias xD tarde pero las escucharon, espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo.

 **NecrosX** **:** Buen olfato como dije una vez no quería hacer una historia tan larga, así que dentro de poco entraremos al arco final. Saluditos J.

 **PorSupuest0:** ¡Oww! Me fascino tu comentario, y debo de admitir que me sentí culpable por no actualizar tras haber leído tan maravilloso comentario jeje, pero por eso trate de hacer un capítulo aún más largo de lo usual para compensar un poco.

 **Fer** : Y bueno aquí está la siguiente parte, disfrútala ;)

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo te gustara.

En fin ahora si nos leemos, y escribiré como nunca ^-^, au revoir.


	14. Una tenue sonrisa

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: "Una tenue sonrisa"**

Tras el éxito de la reunión, los líderes comenzaron a realizar los preparativos y a discutir la logística. Las miradas hacia la castaña se habían convertido de recelo a unas llenas de aprobación, se había ganado una oportunidad.

Por otra parte Andrew había pedido hablar a solas son Akko, y tras una renuente Diana logro convencerla. Transcurrido el día agitado dos chicas se encontraban caminado por los alrededores del cuartel, tras unos minutos habían llegado a un claro justo en donde el joven Hanbridge y su amigo rubio esperaba la llegada Akko y Lotte.

Una vez que noto la presencia de las dos chicas corrió hacia las dos y son pensarlo dos veces tomo a Akko entre sus dos brazos y la cargo dando vueltas con ella aun en sus brazos.

-¡Ahhh!- un pequeño grito de sorpresa había salido de los labios de la castaña ante las repentinas acciones de su amigo- Andrew bájame por favor- decía entre risas y con un pequeño mareo.

-¡Estas viva, VIVA!- los dos sentían un cosquilleo lleno de emoción.

-Psst…Lotte, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a dar una vuelta?- Frank se había acercado para susurrarle a la pelinaranja, la cual había reído intuyendo el por qué le había propuesto tal cosa.

-Claro vamos- los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio tratando de no interrumpir el encuentro de los dos castaños.

Las risas eran lo único que inundaba el ambiente, realmente era un encuentro muy emotivo.

-Sabes Andrew creo que es el primer reencuentro normal que tengo- trato de decir Akko entre las risas.

-Entonces me alegra ser el afortunado- sonrió y la abrazo nuevamente.

-Andrew…- por fin el silencio reino dando paso a poder hablar.

-Akko- los dos jóvenes se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos- Por favor cuéntame todo.

Tras unos minutos y una historia un tanto resumida la cara del chico era de completa sorpresa, nunca se hubiera imaginado el infierno que había pasado su amiga, y peor aún que lo había sufrido sola.

Con un gesto lleno de cariño el ojiverde beso la frente de su amiga, dejándola completamente descolocada, estaba viendo demasiadas facetas del joven.

-E...eh…- su cara se encontraba completamente roja y trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero pareciera que su cara era lo más gracioso del mundo ya que su amigo se encontraba riendo cual niño pequeño.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto me hiciste falta!- decía mientras reía aún más.

-Mooo deja de burlarte- Akko le reprochó a su amigo, pero se encontraba igualmente feliz.

-No me burlo, sino todo lo contrario, hago lo que me enseñaste.

-A que te refieres Andrew- pregunto intrigada, que es lo que ella le podría haber enseñado al chico perfección.

-Disfrutar, vivir la vida, y si quizás ser un poco impulsivo, nunca está mal no pensar las cosas, llega a ser algo liberador- admitió con simpleza y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Oh… así que de eso se trata- los ánimos de la castaña se comenzaron a desvanecer y aquello no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?, acaso dije algo que te incomodara- preguntaba preocupado.

-Bueno… me intriga como estas cómodo conmigo después de lo que conté, yo…- el castaño no dejo continuar a su amiga y levanto su barbilla para poder verla a los ojos.

-Estás loca, obviamente estoy desconcertado, pero lo que tú necesitas es amor no odio, necesitas amistad no un rechazo, necesitas amigos y apoyo.

-He estado muy sensible disculpa, aun me siguen mis demonios- admitió avergonzada.

-Es comprensible pero deja que las heridas sanen, y creo que puedo hablar por todos, pero tienes una casa con todos nosotros, un hogar a donde volver.

Las lágrimas de Akko comenzaron a salir, dentro de ella algo le decía que no merecía tanta misericordia, que solo era una ilusión, que simplemente le estaban concediendo algo que no le correspondía.

Andrew abrazo y consoló a Akko cual hermano mayor entendió que debía de apoyarla y ayudarla, pero también noto que aquellas lágrimas no solo eran por el pasado sino por el futuro.

-Akko… ¿qué te preocupa?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, quizás debía de hablarlo con alguien.

-Ahh… yo…- la duda se veía reflejada en sus ojos no sabía si decirlo o no.

-No te preocupes no te voy a…- el joven no termino de decir la frase ya que noto que un pequeño remolino se comenzaba a formar frente a ellos, y dentro de él se formaba la figura de un pequeño animal. Más específicamente un zorro.

-¡AKA!- la chica le hablo al zorro para que se acercara pero se quedó sentado frente a ellos con una expresión un tanto seria.

-Eh, Akko quién es el pequeñín- pregunto con curiosidad genuina.

-¡Cierto!, él es Aka mi familiar, hace unos años hicimos un contrato, gracias a el obtengo las habilidades de un zorro, que bueno son más que eso como sabrás- se avergonzó un poco al explicar aquello.

-Que interesante- se acercó al animal y lo observo detenidamente, mientras movía de un lado a otro su esponjosa cola- es muy tierno.

Un pequeño gruñido salió del hocico de animal, sobresaltando al ojiverde, y causando risa en su dueña.

-Aka no seas grosero- lo reprendió de una vez, pero entendiendo al pequeño.

-Bueno… entonces me dirás que te tiene preocupada- trato de regresar al tema original.

Las miradas entre Akko y su familiar se cruzaron volviéndose intensas.

-Creo que eres el indicado, necesitamos pedirte un favor.

.

.

.

Después de un largo rato platicando, Andrew acompaño a Akko hasta la ex academia, entre los dos se había formado un silencio, un tanto incómodo. Su andar era lento ya que a pesar de todo disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro.

La noche había caído y el frío era evidente, principalmente para la castaña que su cuerpo resintió el cambio de temperatura.

-Ten, no me gustaría que te resfriaras, Diana me mataría- decía el chico mientras le colocaba su chaqueta a su amiga.

-¿Qué? no, así estoy bien, un poco de aire fresco no me caerá mal- trato de negar pero un estornudo hizo que toda su excusa perdiera valor- Eh…yo…-

-Vamos acéptala no seas testaruda, además el ser caballeroso es una característica inconfundible de un Hanbridge.

Andrew había exagerado sus palabras tratando de esa forma aligerar el ambiente. Una suave risa acompaño el comentario del castaño y con ello continuaron su caminata en dirección a su destino.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la habitación que Akko compartía con Diana los dos se miraron fijamente, y como si de un acuerdo secreto los dos sonrieron con complicidad y se abrazaron.

-Gracias, enserio- admitió con sinceridad la castaña.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, solo sintió como el ojiverde la abrazaba con más fuerza y también con un poco de temor.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo- y con esas palabras se quedaron los dos atesorándolas.

Se despidieron, y una vez que la chica se había metido a la habitación Andrew vio su mano derecha y acaricio el anillo que ahora portaba en su dedo índice, lo miro fijamente deslizando sus dedos por la figura de la serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de la joya plateada.

Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar para regresar a su cuartel, de ahora en adelante se podría olvidar de tener tranquilidad.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de sí un sonoro y pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Akko.

-Bueno un problema menos- admitió en voz alta pensando que no habría llegado aún Diana.

-¿De qué problema hablas?- la voz de la rubia hizo sobresaltarla

-Ah… Diana, ¿qué haces aquí?- los nervios eran demasiado evidentes haciendo que las sospechas aumentaran por parte de la líder.

-Hasta donde yo sé esta es mi habitación, además ya es tarde son aproximadamente las 12- la mirada de Diana se centró en los ojos de su acompañante y se afilo al notar una prenda extra que cubría a Akko.

-Así que refresco allá afuera- el tono molesto en la voz de la rubia era demasiado evidente.

-Eh… si se me olvido regresársela a Andrew, quizás luego lo busque para devolvérsela- Akko trataba de justificarse pero los nervios parecían traicionarla.

-Y porque no lo vas a buscar en estos momentos.

-Espera esos son celos señorita Cavendish- una solución simple había llegado a la mente de la castaña, y comenzó a sonreír, cosa que pareció molestarle a su amante.

-¡Claro que no!- riño un tanto avergonzada.

-Bueno pues eso parecen- parecía que ahora Akko había tomado las riendas de la conversación.

-¡Ya te dije que no es así!

En un movimiento ágil Akko tomo de la cintura a la molesta rubia y aprovecho para poder hablar sin que la evitara.

-Vamos no te pongas así, sabes como es Andrew, además nadie se compara mi novia- las palabras habían sido acompañadas con una sonrisa infantil y un toque de picardía.

-No Atsuko no vas a arreglar las cosas tan fác… espera que dijiste- la confusión en la cara de Diana era todo un poema, algo que seguía siendo entretenido a pesar de los años para Akko.

-Ah que Andrew es un buen amigo- decía, evadiendo totalmente la pregunta.

-Akko.

La chica rio y acerco su rostro lentamente al de su ahora proclamada novia, y comenzó a besarla con devoción, al principio con un poco de renuencia por parte de la líder de la resistencia pero al final cediendo totalmente ante la calidez de los labios de la chica que amaba.

-Entonces señorita Diana, acepta ser mi novia- hablaba entre lo besos y tratando de recuperar algo de vital oxígeno.

Diana miro detenidamente los ojos marrones de Akko, como si tratara de buscar la respuesta de un gran enigma, pero su expresión se suavizo al momento que acaricio su rostro, suspirando y respondiendo la pregunta con sencillez.

-Claro que si tonta.

De esa forma las palabras fueron inútiles para las dos amantes esa noche, necesitaban más y poco a poco se sustituyeron por besos y caricias

.

.

.

Y de esa forma el tiempo transcurrió y la humanidad se comenzó a preparar todo lo que tenían, aquella oportunidad no podía ser desperdiciada y todos eran conscientes de ello, esa era quizás una de las razones por las cuales se respiraba la tensión y la incertidumbre.

Pero quien coordinaba y donde se concentraba todas las órdenes era en la ex academia Luna Nova una gran fuerza militar se estaba amasando en toda su área.

El poderío que tenían era innegable y por primera vez desplegaban todas sus fuerzas. Dentro de ese tiempo habían obtenido muchos logros, entre ellos un abastecimiento total de alimentos entre la población en general, también creación en serie de armamento.

Aunque uno de ellos se encontraba el más aplaudido y celebrado que a pesar de la escasez de ingredientes Sucy había logrado crear un lote suficiente para suprimir las principales fuentes de creación de criaturas mágicas del Lich, siendo las primeras misiones de "limpieza" un éxito limitando las fuerzas del temible mago a los alrededores de su castillo.

Por su parte Akko se había adaptado a su nuevo entorno y con la confianza de todos se le otorgaron ciertas libertades, y en reiteradas ocasiones se le veía ayudando en todo lo que podía a sus amigas, terminando agotada por el incesante trabajo. Por ello acudía a realizarse chequeos, demandado principalmente por Diana.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días Akko?- Elizabeth Anderson era una de las doctoras que se encargaban de atender a los heridos, pero su confiabilidad y habilidad con la medicina y la magia había sido clave para que se convirtiera en la que dirigía a todos los médicos, y recientemente se le había encomendado estudiar los efectos de la poción _nouarum._ Específicamente en Atsuko Kagari.

-La verdad es que como nunca Elizabeth- admitía con felicidad la castaña.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por ahora solo falta hacer un chequeo para ver como se ha comportado la poción.

-A comparación de los primeros días me siento menos cansada y con más energía, pero aún me siento extraña al no poder usar magia, ni siquiera para curar mis heridas.

-Bueno es normal, ya que ese es el objetivo de la poción, además de que recibiste una dosis demasiado alta, pero solo deja te tomo una muestra de sangre y en unos minutos tendremos tus resultados.

Akko asintió conforme con la plática que estaba teniendo con la doctora Anderson. Se preparó para el pequeño procedimiento esperando los resultados mientras presionaba con un algodón empapado con alcohol el pequeño punto por el cual le habían sustraído la muestra.

-Ahora…- la doctora comenzó a agitar el tubo de ensaye y susurrando unas palabras en un tono demasiado bajos como para que la castaña las pudiese escuchar, el recipiente emitió una tenue luz azul con ello una sonrisa de satisfacción se había formado en el rostro de la doctora, pero lo impensable ocurrió y poco a poco la luz que emitía empezó a transformarse en una color turquesa con ligeras tonalidades verdes.

-PERO QUE DEMONI…- y sin poder defenderse ni reaccionar a tiempo, la doctora se había paralizado, más bien la habían paralizado con un hechizo.

-Upss disculpe doctora, pero ellas no deben de enterarse de la verdad, _pertractatio-_ dicho aquel hechizo la voluntad y mente de la mujer se desboronaron, y el color blanco en sus ojos indicaba que estaba a merced del zorro maldito.

Una sonrisa cínica se había posado en la cara de Akko y uno de sus ojos había adquirido un característico color rojizo.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Acaso, ¿Akko nos engañó a todos?

Jaja si les dijera seria spoiler, pero para aclarar un poco lo de los colores, la poción que quitaba la magia _nouarum_ , era de tonalidades azules, y la que lo restauraba _magicis resuscitatio_ era de color turquesa.

No les explicare más porque si no atarían cabos ;)

Sin más espero que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que vendrán más rápido, au revoir ;)


	15. Frente de guerra: Parte I

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Little Witch Academia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yō Yoshinari y del estudio Trigger.**

 **Holi, sé que no usual que escriba al principio (excepto cuando hubo zukulencia** **J), pero esta vez me gustaría que le dieran más amor de lo usual al capítulo xD ya que le dedique y le puse mucho esfuerzo, ya verán el porqué, así que disfrútenlo y emociónense como yo lo hice jaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 Especial: "Frente de guerra: Parte I"**

Una gran mesa se encontraba servida con una variedad de alimentos, delicias que harían que cualquier paladar palpitara del éxtasis, que provocarían aquellos sabores, pero el único hombre sentado, en medio del solitario salón yacía cortando suavemente un trozo de carne y bebiendo de la manera más delicada una copa de vino.

Lentamente cortaba y comía, repetía una y otra vez sus acciones sin el aparente temor que asecha las sombras de los humanos: el tiempo.

Una vez terminado el contenido de su plato, se limpió la comisura de su boca con una servilleta de tela, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano todo el banquete comenzó a desaparecer.

El andar del rubio era lento, su rostro permanecía inmutable ante todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor sabia los movimientos que habían hecho los estúpidos humanos de la resistencia. Una gran puerta se abrió dejando ver una inmensa sala donde se alzaban unas escaleras y en la cima se encontraba su trono.

Subió los escalones sin prisa y al llegar se sentó y miro la entrada con una mirada seria, esperaría a que llegara la resistencia, sentado, y sin apresurarse, al final era un ser inmortal.

.

.

.

.

.

Las topas que la resistencia había entrenado y alistado ascendían a 100,000 efectivos armados y listos para luchar, había sido una tarea monumental recaudar a esa cantidad de gente preparada y con experiencia, muchos venían de diversas naciones, pero como alguna vez alguien dijo en medio de esta situación, _cuando hay un enemigo común, las fuerzas se unen y luchan por sobrevivir._

Todos se encontraban esforzándose y Diana era la que más presión tenia, pero para ella era un respiro muy grande tener a su lado a Akko, que para la sorpresa y fortuna de todos era muy hábil en cualquier tarea que le asignaran, y tras los resultados que la doctora Elizabeth Anderson les había entregado y estudiado, todos determinaron y aprobaron regresarle la magia a Akko, cosa que les beneficio de sobre manera para entrenar y acelerar varios trabajos pesados.

Por fin parecía que todo estaba yendo como debía, las demás chicas se coordinaban y se apresuraban pero en algún momento del día se reunían todas para comer, platicar y reír un poco, claramente una taza de té a cualquiera lo relajaba.

Eran momentos preciosos el estar reunidas todas, bajo todas las circunstancias que habían pasado y vivido, demasiada muerte, pero aún tenían motivos para sonreír y por un momento aunque fuera pequeño de disfrutar de una plática con las amigas que se habían convertido en una familia.

Una noche antes del enfrentamiento los nervios se acentuaron más en todas las personas que partirían al campo de batalla, Chariot y Croix a pesar de haber estado muy ocupadas habían logrado tener un espacio para reunirse una noche antes de la salida, para platicar de trivialidades, desestresarse o simplemente hacerse compañía.

-Sabes… has hablado últimamente con Woodward, después de encontrar el Shiny Rod, no se ha presentado ante nosotras, ni siquiera en sueños.

-Si es extraño, trate de invocar a Woodward y no sentí su presencia- una de las manos de la pelirroja se encontraba en su barbilla tratando de analizar las posibilidades.

-Quizás está ocupada o no quiere interferir en asuntos bélicos- trato de calmar los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón Croix, estoy pensando cosas innecesarias, es solo que estoy muy ansiosa- un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios al ver esto, su amiga adicta a la tecnología le ofreció uno de sus paquetes de noodles instantáneos.

-Tenga señorita Shiny- comento en burla por su alter ego.

-¡Oye! Ya te había dicho que no me gustaba que me llamaras así- un puchero se formó en la cara de la ex profesora, haciendo que las risas estallaran.

-Tengo que recordarte tu obscuro pasado- trataba de hablar entre risas- Además molestarte es algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

Chariot asintió y evadió la mirada que se había posado en ella y para tratar de distraer a su amiga abrió el paquete de noodles. Con magia vertió agua caliente, he inmediatamente comenzó a comerlos.

-Eftan sabhlososh- a pesar de en el pasado no comer ese tipo de comida instantánea, probar algo diferente a la "misma comida" con el "mismo sabor insípido" que a veces llegaba a tener era un respiro. Ya que no siempre se podían dar los lujos de tener algún manjar ente sus labios, no era lo indispensable, con tener comida comestible era suficiente.

-Y los modales, profesora Úrsula- el sarcasmo se había hecho presente en las palabras de la bruja platinada.

-Bah contigo no los necesito- una respuesta simple sorprendió a Croix, pero miro sus deliciosos y preciados noodles.

-Jaja de haber sabido te invitaría de comer más seguido- la mujer de cabello platinado sonrió amablemente y continúo comiendo con su grata compañía alada suya.

-Croix…- la voz seria de Chariot logro captar la atención de su amiga y un pequeño silencio se formó entre las dos, hasta que la pelirroja se animó a hablar- Si algo llegara a pasar mañana, cuídalas quieres.

-Porque tan dices algo así de forma tan repentina, no te pasara nada, verdad- Meridius trato de buscar alguna broma en los ojos, pero sabía bien lo que trataba de decirle, y de nada serviría replicar, algo había visto en los astros y suponía que no era muy favorable. Aun así la apoyo.

-Entiendo- dejo salir un pesado suspiro y se incorporó para quedar cara a cara con la pelirroja, tomo la parte de atrás de la nuca de Chariot y pego su frente con la de la otra mujer para hablar lentamente- Aun así recuerda que siempre cuidare tu espalda. Pase lo que pase.

Un ligero color rojo apareció en sus rostros, posiblemente por la cercanía, o el calor que hacía en el taller de Croix, pero de cualquier manera, disfrutaban la una de la otra. Sonrieron cómplices animando la situación, y esperando vivir tranquilamente después de que todo pasara.

La noche transcurrió, y el insomnio se apodero de la mente de la humanidad, aunque probablemente solo los ignorantes de la situación lograron descansar en esa noche tan _tranquila_ de verano.

De esa forma el alba comenzó a alzarse por encima del horizonte, anunciando así el comienzo de la última batalla. Todos se comenzaron a preparar para partir y por alguna razón mientras marchaban y de dirigían hacia el escondite del Lich el ambiente se sentía raro, demasiado tranquilo, inusualmente tranquilo, el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y el viento parecía ausente.

Algunos soldados decidieron disfrazar su miedo con actitudes positivas, otros su ansiedad con trabajo, pero en general trataban de darse valor los unos a los otros, sabrían que pasarían a la historia, sabían que tenían una familia que los esperaría, y sabían que tenían un futuro por el cual luchar.

Alrededor del terreno en donde se encontraba el escondite del Lich, se encontraban los charcos negros de donde emergían ocasionalmente algún necrófago lanzando alaridos muy similares a los que saldrían las pesadillas más retorcidas.

Antes de ingresar a aquellos terrenos peligrosos Diana había dado órdenes de desplegar todas las fuerzas alrededor, de manera que no tendría escapatoria aquel ser. Varios tanques especialmente modificados con magia se colocaron en la línea trasera para poder dar soporte desde una distancia considerable, por otro lado los grifos sobrevaloraban todo el terreno dando una perspectiva más amplia del terreno.

Dentro de una tienda de campaña bastante amplia, especialmente diseñada para dirigir y coordinar a todas las fuerzas que se encontraban desplegadas, Diana miraba fijamente los planos del área, pero una transmisión comenzó a escucharse en los auriculares de todos.

-Aquí escuadrón de poder a base- la voz de Amanda se escuchó a través de los canales de comunicación principales.

-¿Escuadrón de poder?- Hannah contestó y cuestionó el nombre tan ridículo.

-Solo a una cabeza hueca se le ocurre algo tan simple- Sucy se burló y rio de su forma tan característica.

-Escuche eso Manbavaran- Amanda reto a Sucy pero recibió otra risa sarcástica como respuesta.

Pero una voz firme interrumpió la pequeña plática que se estaba formando.

-Chicas dejen de jugar, estamos a punto de hacer el primer movimiento- Diana centro toda su atención en las estrategias que iba a implementar, y ciertamente no estaba de humor para escuchar bromas.

-Estas segura de comenzar con una ofensiva tan arriesgada- interrumpió Andrew, que se encontraba alado de la líder, e interrogo la decisión que se estaba a punto de tomar.

-Sí, pero lo explicaré una vez más para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Gracias a algunos dispositivos brindados por Constanze y Croix, Diana logro proyectar con exactitud el terreno y todas las estadísticas que necesitaba. Además de tener incorporado rastreadores de todos sus soldados y personas importantes, ayudaba mucho para mover a sus tropas y discutir las mejores estrategias.

-Por alguna extraña razón aquí la magia ya no fluctúa tanto como en el Bosque Arcturus, sino todo lo contrario, hay mucha concentración de magia. Es un comportamiento completamente anormal a cuando lo estábamos investigando desde hace unos meses atrás. Esto es una gran ventaja y desventaja, nos ayuda a no tener que utilizar varas que se necesiten estarse recargando, pero también está situación beneficia al mago obscuro. Es por ello que lanzaremos algunas bombas de gas que contienen la pócima de anulación de magia dentro del perímetro del castillo, la gran parte de nuestros principales soldados cuentan con el antídoto y un repelente para que no nos afecte.

-Eso está meticulosamente pensado, pero el siguiente movimiento no me agrada para nada- Andrew miro a las brujas y a algunos cuantos líderes y generales de mucha confianza.

-No hay otra manera, todos están en donde deberían- las palabras iban directas y firmes, no quería ninguna replica.

-¡No puedes ir a enfrentar al Lich directamente!- La molestia se hizo presente y la preocupación de todos era palpable.

-No iré sola, unos cuantos millares de soldados nos escoltaran, incluyendo a Chariot, Bárbara, Hannah que me acompañaran, además tenemos a Akko que nos guiara, ella conoce mejor que nadie el terreno hostil al cual ingresaremos- la seguridad de sus palabras contagio a algunos de los presentes, pero sus más allegados eran los que se encontraban dudosos.

-Por favor señores déjenme sola con los líderes principales e incorpórense a sus sectores asignados.

-¡Si señora!

Una vez que solo quedaron solo 6 personas los verdaderos reclamos salieron a relucir.

-Diana necesitas más que unas cuantas personas, estamos hablando de uno de los seres más poderosos que han existido, no pongas en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado- una lucha de egos se formaba entre unos ojos verdes y azules, creando mucha tensión.

-Andrew, Diana basta ya, entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero si algo llega a salir mal, prometo que sacare a todos los que pueda de ese infierno, conozco al Lich mejor de lo que me gustaría, puedo ganar tiempo para que escapen- una determinación brillaba en los ojos de Akko, tranquilizando levemente a las 4 personas que quedaban y a los demás que escucharon por medio de las conexiones.

-Si tranquilos, además Akko recupero su magia gracias al antídoto, confiemos un poco no creen- Lotte hablo desde el área que se encargaría de atender a los heridos.

-Es cierto, hemos sido bendecidos con muchas oportunidades, sería muy tonto dejarlas pasar- esta vez la voz de Jasminka se unió a la plática.

-Si recuerden que las cabezas huecas son como la hierba mala, un claro ejemplo es Akko- la broma de Sucy logro sacar una sonrisa general y un reproche de la mencionada.

-Están respaldadas por nosotras y muchos robots, haremos que las bajas sean las mínimas- Constanze hablo también por Croix, la cual solo afirmo lo dicho por su ex alumna.

-Bien chicas entonces queda claro, todas váyanse a sus posiciones, que esto comienza.

Un "Si" general se escuchó y las trasmisiones se cortaron para poder enfocarse en sus actividades, uno a uno comenzaron a salir de aquel, y antes de salirlas últimas dos personas la última aclaración quedo en el aire.

-Cualquier cosa Andrew, quedarías al mando- tras decir eso, Diana siguió caminado.

.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas habían pasado y Sucy había logrado esparcir las bombas de gas, siendo un éxito la aparente "limpieza" dando paso por primera vez al escuadrón de la líder para irrumpir en la guarida del ser temible.

Al llegar a la entrada principal los nervios estaban a flor de piel, la imponente puerta de madera, con grabados se alzaba ante sus miradas, pero sin siquiera hacer algún movimiento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, invitándolos a pasar.

-Eh… esto no me da tanta confianza-Bárbara se dirigió a las chicas.

-Parece una trampa- complemento su contraparte, Hannah.

-Trampa o no chicas estamos preparadas- Diana tomo con su mano derecha el Shiny Rod y este se ilumino ante el contacto.

De esta forma su andar continuo por los pasillos del castillo, Akko las guio a través de los pasillos, mantenía una cara inmutable pero todos los demás se encontraban asombrados y para su sorpresa el castillo era más grande de lo que aparentaba, había cientos de habitaciones, un salón especial para las fiestas o bailes que se acostumbraban a hacer en aquellas épocas, además de tener una sala de audiencias, por no decir donde se ubicaba el trono del Lich.

Sin pensarlo abrieron las puertas y todos se comenzaron a colocar en sus posiciones apuntándole a su enemigo.

-Vaya señoritas, caballeros es un placer recibirlos en mi humilde morada.

-Nada de bromas Lich estas rodeado, destruimos a tu ejército y no tienes quien siga tus órdenes, es tu fin- Diana grito las demandas que albergaban en el corazón todas las personas.

-Es muy cierto eso mi querida heredera de la sangre Cavendish- el hombre se levantó lentamente de su silla y se irguió para mirar directamente a la líder.

Diana sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo una bala especial que contenía la poción _nouarum_ , y un vapor de color azulado cubrió a la criatura, deteniéndola y dejándola estática.

Una vez que el color azul desapareció se escuchó ahora la voz de Chariot.

-¡Ríndete, ahora la magia ya nunca volverá a fluir por tus venas!- todo el mundo se animó y recobraron las sonrisas confiadas y prepararon sus armas para apuntarle.

Pero el Lich sonrió a pesar de estar rodeado y no tener magia.

No había forma que tuviera esa confianza, **no debía de estar sonriendo.**

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse y un susurro salió de sus labios elevando poco a poco su voz, hasta ser finalmente audible para todas las personas presentes.

 _Quidquid furto morte revocatum esse completum sine velim ad singula_

La tierra comenzó a removerse justo atrás de donde se encontraba el rubio y 9 ataúdes comenzaron a emerger cada uno con diferentes características. Y cuando el movimiento ceso ahora fue el turno del Lich de hablar.

-Dime Akko crees que eras la única que había logrado revivir.

La castaña sintió un escalofrió ante las palabras de su antes amo y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

Un chasquido sobresalto a todos en el ambiente se respiraba tensión.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba el Lich en aquellas cajas de piedra?

Una a una las tapas comenzaban a caer dejando entrever a 9 mujeres con apariencia juvenil.

 _Eran las 9 brujas antiguas._

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de su adversario.

-No creí usarlas tan pronto pero espero que disfruten enfrentarse a las 9 estúpidas más poderosas que hayan existido. Bueno aunque no tanto ya que solo yo logre vencer a la muerte.

-¡MIERDA! LAS NUEVE ANTIGUAS BRUJAS- Bárbara había soltado las palabras ya que pareciera que todas las demás se encontraban en completo shock

-Bien, quiero que los maten, a excepción de mi zorrito querido- el rubio miro fijamente a Akko y regreso su mirada a las mujeres que se encontraban con la cabeza agachada- AHORA.

La primer bruja en salir fue _Juana de Navarra_ quien era legendaria por la creación de numerosos hechizos y conjuros, llevándolos siempre al siguiente nivel, comparados con los hechizos que dominaban y enseñaban en Luna Nova, _Juana de Navarra_ ya había creado los hechizos básicos a la corta edad de 10 años, llegando a ser una prodigio temible. Su gran poder fue utilizado por su nación, pero al darse cuenta de los intereses que movían al mundo y que todo lo que le habían prometido habían sido palabras falsas, huyo a otro país para reiniciar su vida y ayudar a los más necesitados, en penitencia de sus pecados.

Pero ahora en sus ojos carentes de vida se abalanzo directo a un grupo de soldados conjurando sus hechizos más famosos.

- _Quod electrica inpulsa_ \- los rayos comenzaron a salir de las yemas de sus dedos causando un choque eléctrico y matando a centenas de personas con un simple movimiento.

La segunda bruja _Alice Kyteler_ era una de las mujeres más ambiciosas que había y por ello perfecciono la Legeremancia, utilizándola para manipular la mente y los sentimientos de las personas en contra su voluntad, además de lograr manipular en ocasiones especiales la realidad que la rodeaba, con hechizos que ella misma había creado para defenderse. Y a pesar de que pareciera tener malas intenciones siempre utilizaba su magia para atrapar a brujas, hechiceros y personas "normales" que abusaban, aunque también para amasar su gran fortuna (misma que ayudaría para fundar la academia).

Esta mujer tenía el cabello corto y de color rojo, para poder salir se apoyó en un costado del su prisión de piedra y coloco sus manos en el suelo bañando los escalones de un líquido espeso y de color negro, una vez que llego a los pies de algunos soldados lentamente comenzó a rodearlos, y aquellos gritaban llenos de angustia mientras su mente estaba siendo destruida y su vida se consumía con cada respiro que trataban de dar.

La tercer bruja en aparecer fue descendiente de 2 grandes familias de magos y brujas pero su nacimiento fue un secreto por el poder que demostró desde el primer momento, se le enseño todo lo necesario para poder canalizar su magia y no dañar, siendo así una bruja muy poderosa e inteligente y esa era _Joan Wytte_ apodada " _El Hada Luchadora de Bodmin"_ y su apodo no era más certero, su poder ofensivo solo era equiparable solo a otra de las 9 brujas antiguas, pero la diferencia radicaba que ella manejaba la _herbología_ para poder aumentar sus habilidades para el combate, aunque su especialización no solo se limitó a la _herbología,_ sino también a las pociones mejorándolas y aumentando su poder y durabilidad.

El cabello largo y de color castaño se ondulo ante el movimiento rápido y repentino de _Joan_ y juntando sus manos realizo una invocación.

- _Et gladius flammae aeternum_ \- entre sus manos emergieron llamas que al apagarse dejaron entre ver una espada de color negro con detalles plateados. Y al desenváinala una onda expansiva mando a volar como si fueran nada a cualquiera que estuviera frente a ella. Y con otro movimiento comenzó a susurrar algo inaudible, parecía preparar algo, ya que en el suelo se formaban círculos que emanaban una luz verde, pero la atención se la robo la siguiente bruja que se preparó para atacar.

La cuarta bruja hizo su aparición y era Madame Blavatsky, fue una de las pocas que lograron dominar e interpretar la magia antigua, brindándole conocimiento ancestral, sus conocimientos de las runas antiguas hicieron recuperar mucha información además de ser una gran alquimista, se rumoraba que ella fue la creadora de la piedra filosofal, pero gracias a su aparente resistencia mágica parecía que sus hechizos tenían un poder ilimitado.

El color platinado de esta bruja era característico de una persona albina y sin saberlo era uno de los motivos por los que su cuerpo albergaba grandes cantidades de magia. Blavatsky a diferencia de las otras brujas que habían atacado directamente, ella se había acercado al Lich y arrodillándose ante él y le brindo una piedra ovalada con una inscripción antigua. Acto seguido en las afueras del castillo se comenzaron a escuchar rugidos de distintas bestias. Había restaurado la magia, y la había potenciado.

-Ve a fuera y has a mi ejercito invencible- la joven asintió y desapareció, iría a cumplir la orden que le habían dado.

Diana no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando, como todo lo que creía que ganado en realidad había sido un juego de niños, donde ella perdía, realmente no había esperanza.

Su mente comenzó a nublarse.

Se sentía inútil.

¿Realmente había valido de algo su esfuerzo?

No sería mejor morir y descansar de aquel maldito infierno.

-Di…Diana, JODER DIANA, reacciona- la inconfundible voz de Akko la hizo entrar en sí.

-Diana resiste, concéntrate, no caigas en el hechizo de _Marie Laveau_ \- los ojos azules de la líder se fijaron en la persona a la cual se refería Akko y noto como sus propios soldados comenzaban a luchar unos contra otros, algunos conscientes de lo que hacían pero sin siquiera controlar sus acciones y otros avanzaban con movimientos erráticos y característicos de las marionetas.

La persona detrás de aquello era la quinta bruja _Marie Laveau_ o como también conocida como la _"Reina del vudú"_ su pasado fue algo tragico y lleno de desgracias, había aprendido magia proveniente de su tribu que pertenecía a un lugar olvidado de áfrica, pero un día fue separada de sus raíces, con su hogar destruido, fue obligada a servir a "la alta sociedad", harta de los tratos a los cuales era sometida, comenzó a hacer hechizos de lo que se fue denominando vudú para lograr su libertad, pero antes de escapar fue descubierta y justo cuando iba a ser ejecutada _Alice Kyteler_ la compró y la salvo de la muerte, pero no solo eso, la vida cobro sentido para la joven africana al escuchar las palabras _"mereces vivir"_ , tras eso _Marie Laveau_ le juro lealtad, y demostró ser una bruja muy hábil en todos los aspectos que _Alice Kyteler_ pudo enseñarle, pero se especializo en la manipulación total de masas, algo que ayudo a detener muchos conflictos bélicos, además de tener una gran afinidad con la tierra y el aire. Desarrollando hechizos poderosos con esos dos elementos.

Por otro lado Chariot defendía con todo lo que tenía hasta que uno de sus hechizos fue interceptado y suprimido de manera rápida, pero antes de reaccionar una mujer de cabello azulado se paró frente a ella, y el temor y terror se vio reflejado en su cara, era una de las brujas que más admiraba, y por ella en el pasado había decidido llamarse bajo el seudónimo de Úrsula Callistis.

La sexta bruja _Úrsula Southeil_ fue una de las brujas pasa pasibles y racionales pero por lo mismo la más respetada, sus habilidades psíquicas eran llevadas al siguiente nivel, dominaba la telequinesis, y la adivinación no la limitaba a leer los astros, si no a la propia persona y su camino por la línea del destino más certera. Pero al vivir en un mundo hostil que perseguían a las brujas utilizo la adivinación enfocada al combate, prediciendo cada movimiento posible de sus adversarios, teniendo de esa forma una defensa impenetrable.

Chariot sin pensarlo lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de la sexta bruja pero ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar al rostro de la misma, el poder de _Southeil_ era abrumador se necesitaba más que fuerza bruta para vencerla. Más por el hecho de que nunca fallaba al adivinar cada movimiento de sus adversarios.

Al ver los ojos negros de su ídolo Chariot entendió que tendría que luchar y no rendirse. Aunque su vida quedara como garantía.

La séptima bruja había limitado su nombre a Lamia ya que la representaba en esencia, había sido una huérfana que había perdido a sus padres en un desesperado intento por protegerla de las injusticias que atraía la guerra. Sola, vago por años hasta llegar a una zona llamada Pompeya en donde la acogieron y cuidaron, pero temiendo de su suerte el volcán que los protegía, exploto cubriendo todo de cenizas, fuego y muerte.

Aceptando su destino trato de dejarse consumir por las llamas, pero para su sorpresa el fuego no el daño, más bien la cubrió. Subió al gran volcán que le había arrebatado un hogar más, en busca de respuestas y lo que encontró ahí fueron dragones, mismos que la adoptaron y la aceptaron.

Gracias a las criaturas mágicas tuvo acceso a la magia ancestral y la metamorfosis fue un juego de niños para ella, y más cuando se trataba de controlar el fuego.

A esta mujer de cabello largo y de color azabache con puntas rojizas salió directo por uno de los ventanales de aquella habitación, y en medio de su caída un imponente dragón la atrapo y rugió.

El ancestral mago sonrió, al no haber necesitado dar una orden tan directa para que hiciera lo que quería, inclusive aun estando muerta Lamia seguía siendo impaciente e impulsiva.

La octava bruja fue la afamada Beatrix Cavendish quien pertenecía al linaje directo de la corona de Inglaterra, pero tras una traición en la que se vio envuelta, causo una masacre de la casa de los Cavendish acusándolos de conspiración contra el rey y reina. Devastada y siendo la última sobreviviente juro venganza, y aquella noche logro huir al bosque aledaño de la que alguna vez llamo casa, y desesperada clamo ayuda, y en segundos apareció en el reino de los elfos y de las hadas, fue reconocido el poder mágico que residía en su interior. Aprendió a hablar el lenguaje del bosque teniendo mucha afinidad y encanto con los animales y criaturas mágicas, era una bruja que dominaba los maleficios y magia curativa.

Fue entrenada por años por los elfos, se convirtió en un espadachín excepcional además de dominar el arco, pero en su interior sabía que sus capacidades iban más allá, y de esa forma fue que conoció a _Joan Wytte_ y después de un pequeño duelo que surgiera por una confusión comenzaron una amistad disfrazada de rivalidad.

Y después de algunos años Beatrix consiguió ejecutar su venganza y una vez que logro limpiar el nombre de su familia, se reestableció y con ayuda de _Joan Wytte_ comenzaron a tratar las enfermedades que asechaban a la población.

Hannah y Bárbara miraron a la gran bruja Cavendish, en otras circunstancias se habían emocionado al conocer al ancestro de su amiga pero en esos momentos lo único que se cruzó por su mente fue la idea de protegerse y huir.

Beatrix materializo una espada que tenía una legendaria empuñadura de cuerno de unicornio y acero forjado por elfos ancestrales, y ágilmente se colocó a lado de su **_amiga_** de toda la vida _Joan._

A Akko le había parecido notar una mueca de disgusto y molestia por parte de su ex amo al ver la interacción del par de brujas. Pero no centro su atención en el sino en los ataque que comenzaron a lanzar aquel dúo. Con su energía y magia restaurada podía invocar hechizos poderosos y proteger por lo menos a sus amigas, y principalmente a Diana que aún estaba algo afectada por el hechizo de _Marie Laveau._ Debía de resistir un poco más, luchar y defender.

La ex profesora Chariot se había logrado defender apenas de los constantes ataques de su contrincante, y en un breve momento logro divisar el ultimo ataúd de piedra en el cual estaba Woodward.

La novena y última bruja Woodward también conocida como el "espíritu de la luna azul" fue una mestiza entre un humano y un elfo, aquello logro causarle conflictos durante toda su niñez por su exótica belleza y aparente afinidad con la naturaleza.

Sus padres al haber cometido un gran pecado fueron perseguidos y cazados, pero ella fue protegida por el manto de la luna acunándola y llevándose todo su resentimiento que había en su interior, fue criada por una mujer que se hacía llamar Artemisa, quien le proveyó de muchos conocimientos para que sobreviviera y de un nuevo propósito. Ser un puente entre dos mundos.

-Ve- fue la única indicación que salió de los labios del rubio y varias enredaderas cubrieron a Woodward desapareciendo entre ligeros destellos vedes y amarillos.

El contraataque del Lich era en serio tanto dentro del castillo como en el campo de batalla se lideraban peleas dignas de dioses y mortales, pero para encrudecer la realidad, la humanidad no estaba ganando, y la situación indicaba que nunca habrían estado al frente.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y ¿qué tal, se lo esperaban?

Ufff, no saben lo entretenido que fue buscar a cada una de las brujas y darles una historia personal y que estuvieran un poco entrelazadas. Además cada una de ellas (a excepción claro está de las 2 que ya conocíamos) existieron en la vida real, pero con destinos trágicos por acusaciones de la época (aunque no tan badass como las describo sino más "normales" y algunas con algo de maldad en sus corazones jeje).

Quizás no he profundizado mucho en algunos personajes, pero son diferentes perspectivas y creo que me enfoco a veces en los mismos, xD si quieren mencionen algún personaje que sientan que podría desarrollar un poco más y tratare de acomodarlo jeje.

En fin gracias por aun estar siguiendo esta historia y estén al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos que el final ya se acerca, au revoir y disfruten su semana :D

P.d Aprecien el regalo de caso 3 capítulos en uno xD


End file.
